El coco
by Ame8910
Summary: Un mito que los padres usan para que sus hijos se acuesten temprano. Pero este mito, solo tiene permiso de salir una vez al año. Aburrido de esto, hace una apuesta con su jefe, logrando su más deseado cometido, salir cuando él lo deseara. ¿Pero que pasara cuando encuentra a un niño que no muestra ninguna expresión? Riren/AU/Sobrenatural/Participa en el Evento The Pumpking Song
1. Chapter 1

El Coco

* * *

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isa la llama asesina.

Este fic está dedicado a Jhova, Sora y a Xochilt Oda, por su apoyo y estar siempre ahí para mi XDD se les quiere.

* * *

Estaba lo suficientemente aburrido de salir solo en las noches de Halloween, sus permisos eran limitados y el como un completo imbécil las cumplía.

Sabía que era bueno en su trabajo, asustar a más de 2.000 niños en una noche y robar 50 era un record y su jefe lo agradecía.

—Vamos cejas de mierda, dame permiso de salir una hora antes y regresar una hora después, duplicare mis números – dijo el hombre con unos ojos tan grises que parecían negros, pero se veían ciertos puntos azules –

—Vamos Levi, las reglas deben cumplirse – afirmo el rubio sonriendo amablemente –

—Antes podía salir todas las noches y después simplemente lo redujiste a una puta noche y la loca de Hanji puede salir todos sus asquerosos días; creo que tienes preferencias jefe – esto último lo dijo con ironía y demasiado desdén.

—Hagamos un trato, si tu duplicas los números con el mismo horario, tendrás la libertad de salir siempre que lo desees – estiro su mano, esperando la respuesta, y sin darse a esperar Levi sujeto fuertemente esa mano –

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida permitida, estaba eufórico, la adrenalina le corría por todo su cuerpo y empezó a alistarse. Y cuando llego el momento llego simplemente desapareció.

* * *

Los niños con sus hermosos disfraces, corrían por las casas, pedían sus dulces, gritaban y estaban más que emocionados haciendo las caras de las calabazas que sus padres llevaban para ser adornadas, pero, nadie se imaginaba que un ser empezaría a llevárselos por no estar en la cama a la media noche.

Un grupo de niños corría de una casa a otra, cuando algo de improvisto empezó a acercarse, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, sus piernas empezaron a temblarles y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos; una cabeza de calabaza con una sonrisa cruel iluminada por fuego, con una túnica negra, sus manos eran largas y no tenían piel.

Intentaron correr, pero antes de lograrlo la túnica los abrazo y escucharon una voz sombría.

—¿Sus padres nunca les dijeron que debían acostarse antes de las 12? – la voz los tenia paralizados – ahora por desobedecer El coco, los llevara al reino de las sombras.

Y sin poder generar un solo grito desaparecieron.

El mito conocido como El coco, se movía por las sombras, capturaba a los niños fuera de casa y asustaba a los que desobedecían a sus padres en sus habitaciones haciéndose los dormidos, mientras se comían sus dulces.

Los gritos aparecían a cada instante, los padres estaban preocupados, la policía empezaba a buscar a los niños, pero era imposible encontrar al causante de tales actos.

* * *

El coco sonreía con cada presa, reía con cada grito y saboreaba la victoria con cada robo.

Vio una casa estilo victoriano, ahí había demasiados niños, algunos ya acostados, otros aun despiertos en contra de las reglas; ingreso, sus pasos no generaban ningún ruido, lentamente entraba a las habitaciones y se dio cuenta que era un orfanato. Los gritos empezaron a aparecer, los cuidadores corrían a auxiliar a los pequeños.

Sabía que la apuesta ya la había ganado, pero su trabajo le fascinaba, sabía que él era horrible y ver las expresiones de los niños era como limpiar su habitación a fondo, era un placer incalculable.

Pero al entrar en una lejana habitación, quedo inmóvil cuando unos ojos bastante extraños, que no sufrían de heterocromía, pero cada ojo se dividía en dos colores, el derecho en la parte superior era esmeralda y en la inferior era dorada y su ojo izquierdo cambiaba la posición de los colores.

Su apariencia no la podía ver el joven, pero sentía como si esos ojos chocaran. El joven no hizo alguna expresión, parecía un hermoso muñeco, con ojos exóticos, piel y cabellos caramelos. Moría por verlo gritar, porque esos ojos soltaran lágrimas, porque se revolcará de desesperación y con esa idea en su cabeza, regreso a su hogar.

* * *

Bueno este fic no será muyyyy largo en los capítulos, espero les guste.

Gracias por la paciencia de estos meses, de verdad había estado muy mal emocionalmente, no me inspiraba con nada, pero creo que ya estoy lista para retomar los fics y hacer los especiales de los fics que deseen solo deben darme los nombres, el fic que si es fijo es el de mi flor de loto, así que espérenlo XDD.

Sin más espero les guste este, y mil gracias por los follows y RVW me hace muy feliz saber que les gustan. Ame las ama.


	2. Chapter 2 Eren Jeager

Sigue dedicado a las mismas y hermosas personas, saben que las amo.

Tristemente los personajes no son míos, yo solo hago que se amen XDD

* * *

Estaba impactado, sus recuerdos seguían en esos ojos, eran las joyas más extrañas que había visto. Pero quería saber porque no mostraba expresión alguna.

Vio a su jefe acercarse y felicitarlo, se veía la alegría del nuevo record; los niños serian entrenados para asustar y lentamente se olvidarían de sus padres y familia. Lentamente se quitó su cabeza de calabaza y sabía que el cejotas le estaba dando la autorización de salir todas las veces que deseara y con solo saber eso una sonrisa se posos en sus labios.

Seguía pensando en ese niño, cuando una risa bastante fastidiosa hizo presencia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Feliz Halloween querido enano – dijo la bruja desde su escoba, mientras volaba sobre la cabeza del azabache-

Este sin contestar vio la oportunidad y sostuvo la escoba y la mujer callo de cara sobre el suelo.

—Te dije bruja cuatro ojos de mierda estúpida que en tu sucia vida nunca me dijeras enano – dijo con una mirada llena de odio –

—Vamos Levi te dije que dejaras de ser tan agresivo con Hanji, no es su culpa estar loca – afirmo Erwin extendiéndole la mano a la mujer-

—Vamos Levi, eres el más temido en esta tierra de monstruos y en la tierra de los humanos, déjame molestarte de vez en cuando – pidió la joven mientras se sobaba su nariz-

—Me importa una mierda, solo no me jodas loca – afirmo mientras se retiraba –

—Hey Levi, sabias que estas en la primera página de todo el mundo – dijo la joven mientras le extendía varios periódicos –

El azabache los tomo y empezó a leer, como le gustaba enterarse que lo colocaban en las noticias, pero al final de los documentos solo decía, debe ser un adolescente con mucho tiempo que le gusta molestar a los niños.

Primero no era un adolescente, solo unos 500 años desde que lo crearon y segundo, el tiempo era efímero para su existencia, así que podía afirmar que si tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera para asustar a esos mocosos de mierda que no obedecían a sus padres. Ser llamado el coco, había sido un regalo de esos humanos estúpidos, pero no le molestaba al contrario cada vez que lo nombraban su ego y su deseo de asustar y tomar a esos niños se incrementaba.

Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, empezaría a planear el itinerario para asustar a ese hermoso muñeco humano.

* * *

El día después de Halloween las noticias empezaron a pedir información del paradero de los niños desaparecidos, daban recompensa a quien diera información, pero ellos no sabían que jamás serian encontrados.

Un grupo de niños corría por el gran patio del orfanato, las cuidadoras, aún estaban preocupadas, los niños se negaban a entrar en sus habitaciones y habían llorado hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Creo que comieron muchos dulces y las pesadillas se hicieron presentes por el dolor de estómago – dijo una de las jóvenes, su nombre era Petra y era muy querida por los niños-

—Creo que tienes razón, además son niños muy tranquilos – siguió una pelinegra con una mirada seria, pero bastante amable con los demás, su nombre era Mikasa-

—¿Han visto a Eren? – pregunto Sasha, quien siempre tenía puesto sus ojos sobre ese niño – estaba con él y Jean me pregunto algo, cuando voltee a verlo él no estaba –

Las demás jóvenes se levantaron y empezaron a buscar al niño, era muy introvertido, no le temía a nada y era lógico con todo lo que había tenido que vivir.

Flashback

Hace unos cinco años la policía de María había llegado con un pequeño de 8 años de edad, sus manos estaban llenas de ampollas, sus piernas de moretones y su rostro tenia golpes bastante crueles.

—Señorita Mikasa, él es Eren Jeager, sus padres son Carla y Grisha Jeager, por orden del juez Pixis, se le fue arrebatado por maltrato, sus vecinos fueron los que nos pusieron en alerta – explico Mike –

—¿No hay familiares que lo puedan cuidar? – pregunto la pelinegra, extendiendo la mano hacia el niño-

—No, aparentemente sus padres convencieron a los demás miembros de la familia que el pequeño era un demonio, así que le temen; aquí esta la carpeta con la explicación y seguimiento del caso, también hay datos del médico – Solo vio como la joven asentía y se marchó.

Después de dejar al joven en su habitación y dormido, fue hasta su oficina y abrió la carpeta: Edad actual: 13 años; paso los datos de los padres y fue directo a las anotaciones del médico.

 _Maltrato en alto nivel, 2 costillas rotas a cada lado, desnutrición, hematomas en sus piernas, brazos, torso y rostro, especialmente en sus ojos. Hay rastro de quemaduras, no se sabe si fueron hechos con fósforos o cigarrillos, se visualizan cicatrices en sus muñecas de ataduras._

 _El joven presenta un trauma emocional por todos estos factores, no habla con extraños, no presenta ninguna expresión facial, se pide enviarlo con el psicólogo._

Mikasa no podía creerlo, los padres habían sido unos monstruos con su hijo y el aguanto todo ese tiempo el maltrato. Empezó a leer lo que el psicólogo había escrito.

 _Los primeros días el joven no muestra ningún deseo de hablar, sigue sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro, considero que no tiene la capacidad de hablar._

 _Al tercer día después de preguntarle su nombre, dijo que se llamaba Eren, pero su rostro no muestra cambio alguno; le pregunte porque no abría sus ojos y afirmo que sus padres lo golpearían hasta hacerlo sentir morir, porque sus ojos eran los de un demonio, le pedí que los abriera y me sorprendí con tales orbes, son extraños pero sus padres le temían y lo maltrataron aparentemente desde su nacimiento._

 _El no llora, no le da miedo nada, no comprende que es un abrazo o que es el amor, le gusta estar solo y jamás exige nada; se pide a quien se haga cargo de él nunca dejarlo solo, tiene tendencias suicidas involuntarias._

Mikasa lloraba no podía creer lo que leía y no entendía como unos padres podían hacer que su hijo se odiara. De inmediato pidió una reunión con las demás mujeres y Sasha se postuló como voluntaria, a las demás les agrado la idea ya que ella era alegre y muy divertida.

Fin Flashback

Sasha lo encontró cerca del pequeño lago con sus pies dentro del mismo, movía sus pies adelante hacia atrás, mientras que su mirada estaba perdida en la sombra de un árbol.

—Eren cariño, cuando quieras estar solo dímelo, pero no te pierdas, casi muero del susto – le pidió con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta – ¿que ves?

—Hay una sombra extraña en ese árbol – Sasha se sorprendió, el nunca respondía y se fascino con la voz, era suave, aterciopelada pero muy baja para la edad –

—No hay nada cariño regresemos, debes tomar tus medicamentos, quitarte esos zapatos mojados y secar tus lindos pies– extendió su mano, pero el joven no la tomo, empezó a seguirla como si fuera un perrito faldero-

* * *

Con el permiso de salir cuando se le diera la gana, simplemente se arregló y fue directo al orfanato, se escabullía por todas las sombras que podía, sus dedos largos huesudos, empezaban a golpear incesantemente sobre su pierna, pero cuando se sienta debajo de un árbol lo ve llegar.

Mete sus pies en el lago, no le importa que los zapatos aún están puestos y de nuevo fija su vista en su dirección, pero no hace ninguna expresión, solo mueve sus pies.

Ve a la mujer que se acerca, escucha la conversación y su deseo creció cuando lo vio señalarlo y hablar. Ya sabía el nombre, ahora sería más fácil y divertido buscar la manera de asustarlo. Lo que no le gustaba era eso de los medicamentos.

Se dirigió a la habitación, se escondió en el armario y por una abertura podía ver lo que pasaba con el joven.

—Vamos Eren debes tomarlas, anoche sé que no pudiste dormir, bueno nadie lo hizo por los gritos y el llanto de los demás – explicaba la joven, mientras que el castaño tomaba el agua y las pastas y las tragaba – Necesito que abras los ojos, no te pasara nada aquí.

Lo vio negar, y como empezaba a rascarse con fuerza las heridas de sus muñecas, la joven detuvo el acto y empezó a limpiar sus manos caramelo manchadas con sangre; ese niño cada vez le atraía más, quería verlo gritar, quería que esa expresión muerta mostrara algo por él.

—Eren cariño, sabes que te quiero y jamás te dañaría – le hablaba con tranquilidad mientras vendaba sus muñecas – aquí nadie te lastimara, ¿lo sabes, ¿verdad? – el castaño solo asintió y lentamente abrió sus ojos, esas esferas tan extrañas aparecieron e iluminaron su rostro – Son hermosos, ahora trata de dormir, si algo te molesta ve a buscarme.

Le dio un beso en la frente, salió y cerró la puerta. Su primer paso iba a comenzar.

Sus manos lentamente empezaron a mover la puerta del armario, esta empezó a soltar un sonido desafinado, incomodo, vio como el joven giraba su rostro y posaba la mirada sobre el armario, sus labios mostraron una sonrisa.

Hizo que pudiera ver solo sus manos huesudas y las fue sacando lentamente, pero no apartaba su mirada del rostro del castaño, pero no había ningún cambio. Guardo una de las manos y empezó a rasgar la puerta, el sonido era desagradable y perturbador, con ese truco solía asustar a los adultos.

—"Eren" – susurro, pero solo vio como el joven se giraba y se arropaba –

—Eres un estúpido, déjame dormir – exigió y sus ojos se cerraron, dándole permiso a Morfeo de entrar en su cuerpo –

No podía creer lo que había pasado, su ira empezó a crecer, sus ojos estaban más rojos, quería tomar a ese mocoso y que gritara del susto. Salió de su escondite y se acercó al joven, coloco sus huesudas manos sobre los cabellos caramelos. Y ahí vio como sus cejas se contraían, como involuntariamente salían lágrimas.

—Le temes más a tus sueños que a mí, pero no te preocupes mocoso de mierda, me encargare que esas expresiones sean solo para mi deleite, espérame mañana. – afirmo y desapareció –

* * *

Bueno creo que ya saben porque Eren es así, lamento los datos médicos, pero pues soy diseñadora y no conozco a fondo los terminos XDD espero les gustara y si fue así me dejan un lindo RVW eso me motiva y me hace muy feliz.

Agradezco a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un mensaje, es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo. Por otro lado, quiero saber si les gustaría que suba mis historias a Wattpad, si es así háganmelo saber.

Sin más Ame las ama, les regalo mi corazón y galletitas de chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3 Lagrimas

Bueno como saben los personajes no son míos, son de la llama asesina XDD

Sigue dedicado a las mismas hermosas personas, saben que las amo. Sin más disfruten la lectura.

* * *

El famoso coco, estaba enfurecido, pero más que eso se sentía frustrado, llevaba más de 20 intentos con el muñeco de ojos intensos y nada había funcionado, por ese motivo esa noche ya había asustado a todo el distrito de María y la mitad de Sina, contando a niños y adultos. Necesitaba sacar todos esos sentimientos que ese mocoso de mierda le causaba.

Una bruja lo había seguido desde hacía unos días y no entendía cuál era la obsesión que tenía su sádico amigo con ese joven; ella sabía que el insomnio que sufría su enano amigo le permitía dormir solo unas tres horas, pero ahora solo descansaba una hora y se levantaba con una mirada y sonrisa sádica, pero ella sabía que tales acciones solo eran un deseo y atracción por algo, así que lo siguió por varias noches, y cuando él se retiraba se dedicaba a observar al joven.

—Enano, ¡es suficiente! – grito, bajándose de su escoba y poso sus intensos ojos en su amigo-

—Mira bruja asquerosa, estoy más que frustrado y quiero sacarla a mi manera, así que aléjate de mí – afirmo, dejando ver la ira en sus ojos llenos de fuego y derramando sangre –

—Tengo algo que decirte, es de la belleza de ojos hipnóticos – vio como esas palabras lo detenían – Sé que no te gusta que me meta en tu trabajo, pero quería saber si ese niño tenía una vida y puse un conjuro sobre él, puedo saber cuándo sale de su habitación y del orfanato, y ahora está en el rosal en la parte posterior.

Vio como esos ojos ocultos en su apariencia, mostraban esas motas azules que habían enamorado a tantas brujas del reino.

—Mira loca, si me estas jodiendo, te juro que te mato y…

—¿Porque te mentiría?, déjame ayudarte – pidió con una tranquilidad que nunca mostraba- dime que quieres que haga y que esperas de ese niño.

—Solo quiero cambiar su expresión, quiero verlo gritar por mí, oír su voz con más frecuencia, que abra con seguridad sus ojos, que me mire y ….

Sus palabras murieron, la bruja se dio cuenta que el joven había caído en cuenta sobre algo pero no se lo diría. Lo vio tomar rumbo al lugar de siempre y ella lo siguió, el solo le pidió hacer lo que ella mejor sabía hacer.

Y cuando vieron al joven, ella empezó a reír fuertemente, su risa en el mundo humano, era desagradable, chillona y lúgubre, vio al joven girar su cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, se posó en un árbol y con sus largas uñas empezó a rasgar la corteza.

—Niño, hermoso niño, ven – pidió, su voz era horrible, temblaba y sacaba pequeños sonidos –

Vio al castaño caminar al sitio, sus pasos eran delicados, sus manos sangraban, vio rosas en ellas, le dio a entender que las había tomado sin quitar las espinas antes, entendió a que se refería Levi con eso de querer cambiar su expresión, pues no vio que demostrara dolor.

—Tu nombre – pidió, pero no recibió respuesta – mi niño soy muy vieja para esperar, dime tu nombre-

—Soy Eren, Eren Jeager – hablo, con tranquilidad y sin mostrar miedo-

—Hermoso como el dueño, ¿dime Eren, tienes sal? – pidió estirando sus feos dedos, llenos de callos y con pelos, algo torcidos –

—No tengo permitido estar en la cocina, así que señora no puedo ayudarla – explico el joven-

Empezó a bajar del árbol, sujeta de sus enormes garras, vio como el castaño daba unos pasos hacia atrás y lentamente abría sus ojos, pero al dejarse ver por la luz de la luna, no vio respuesta en el rostro, ni siquiera parpadeo.

Ella sabía que su aspecto no era agradable, su nariz era larga y puntiaguda, un ojo era de un gato y el otro de un cuervo, era arrugada y fea, tenía una gran joroba y su mentón era muy largo y en la punta le salían pelos gruesos, cualquier persona que la había visto gritaba y ella se robaba sus almas. Pero este jovencito solo la deleito con sus extraños ojos.

—¿Sabías que a las brujas nos gustan los niños hermosos como tú y más si están desprotegidos? – dijo mientras reía al final-

Vio como el joven del pequeño ramillete de rosas sacaba 3 y se las daba, ella hizo una expresión de duda y vio como el niño entendía y lentamente abrió sus labios.

—Es una mujer hermosa y Sasha dice que a las mujeres hermosas hay que darles cosas lindas – explico, mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero sus manitas aun extendidas –

Lentamente tomo las rosas y las llevo directo a su nariz, el aroma había cambiado, pues tenían impregnadas el olor de la sangre.

—Gracias mi niño, pero sería más hermoso ver una sonrisa – pidió y vio como este negaba y se empezaba a retirar- Adiós Eren, espero no te encuentres con el coco, estas no son horas de estar despierto.

Y la bruja desapareció, aun con la duda de porque el joven dijo eso.

* * *

Esa joven se veía rara, a diferencia de todas las que estaban a su alrededor, pero para él fue más amable y hermosa que su mama; su madre siempre tenía una expresión desagradable y cuando le gritaba, lo pateaba, abofeteaba o ahogaba, la veía como un demonio. Aun recordaba el día que con la almohada intentaba ahogarlo y le gritaba que todo él era horrible, que sus ojos eran los de un demonio y que su sonrisa solo le producía asco.

Se esforzó en aprenderse su casa de memoria, así no abriría sus ojos y de evitar cualquier expresión, y cuando lo logro, el maltrato se redujo, pero cuando ellos se enfadaban por cualquier cosa, lo golpeaban, así que al final dejo de temerle a todo lo que lo rodeaba, porque siempre estaba solo y la oscuridad era su acompañante.

Ver a esos seres no le causaba nada y siendo honesto le agradaban esas visitas, porque para él era difícil tratar con los demás niños y ellos solo lo excluían porque nunca les hablaba, con las cuidadoras era diferente Sasha y Mikasa siempre se esforzaban en hacerlo hablar, pero Petra lo alejaba, veía el mismo temor que veía en los ojos de su madre.

Vio que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y el recordaba haberla cerrado, pero no le dio importancia y entro, sus acarameladas manos aun sangraban, busco la pequeña jarra con agua y ahí deposito las rosas, con el pantalón limpio sus manos y al levantar la cabeza, lo vio.

Eso estaba en el techo, la mitad de su cuerpo inferior estaba desprendido, se veían los órganos que intentaban salirse de la cavidad, el rostro era de un cuervo, sus manos y sus pies atados a la pared como si fuera una araña y su corazón estaba colgando.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca lo habían hecho y empezó a llorar.

* * *

Sabía que mientras la loca distraía al castaño, él debía prepararse, ser el coco le permitía cambiar su apariencia, con tal de asustar al que fuera y desde hacía un par de años había tomado el placer de asustar a los adultos, así que sus apariencias eran más tenebrosas.

Sintió al pequeño entrar y se puso en acción, pero nada lo preparo para verlo llorar, el esperaba un grito desenfrenado y posterior el llanto; pero solo lo vio caminar, temblar, caer y llorar, su rostro no cambio.

Esos ojos perdieron la luz que antes tenían y sin ninguna palabra llevo sus manos al cuello y empezó a oprimir con fuerza, las uñas se clavaron y la sangre empezó a brotar. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

—Mama, perdona mama, no volveré a hacerlo, comeré en el baño, ¡déjame! No soy un monstruo, no lo soy – decía Eren, pero no gritaba, sus ojos perdidos en su imagen y las manos rasgando con fuerza –

Sin pensarlo hizo que su presencia se desvaneciera, estaba impactado, se quitó la cabeza de cuervo y mientras hacia esa acción vio como el pequeño corría hacia la cama, alzaba un poco el colchón y sacaba unas tijeras.

Lo vio colocarlas en sus muñecas y empezó a cortarse.

—Soy un demonio y debo morir, solo hago infelices a las personas – lo repetía una y otra vez –

Quería correr hacia él y evitar que se dañara, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue meterse debajo de la cama, y sacar sus esqueléticas manos y sujetar las del niño.

—No te han dicho que estas no son horas de estar durmiendo…

—Sí, porque si estoy despierto y fuera de la cama, vendrá el coco y me comerá – le corto el castaño, posando sus hermosos ojos en los de él, llenos de fuego y sangre –

Levi solo acaricio la mano del pequeño y retiro las tijeras, escucho pasos y solo susurro -por hoy te perdonare – pero sintió como el pequeño sujetaba sus manos.

—Mi madre, apareció esta noche en el techo, ella me dijo que yo la mataría y cuando ella me explico fue igual que ahora, ella se colocaba una cabeza de cuervo, porque dijo que estaba maldita y entraba de vez en cuando así en mi habitación. Señor, después de que ellas dejen la habitación tome las rosas, las traje para usted – dijo el castaño mientras soltaba las manos ajenas y tomaba con más fuerza las tijeras –

El desapareció, pues los pasos ya se escuchaban cerca de la puerta, pero desde su posición vio como Eren empezaba a cortarse el cuello, sus dedos y se dio cuenta que su hermoso rostro no mostraba dolor.

Escucho el grito en la puerta y la luz prenderse, entro de inmediato al armario y vio como la pelinegra, alejaba las tijeras y llamaba a una mujer de nombre Sasha a gritos y le pedía que trajera el botiquín y los medicamentos.

—Eren cariño, ¿dime que paso? – pidió la joven recostando al pequeño – Y yo que te traía noticias – vio como el la miraba, pidiéndole que continuara – Tus padres tienen permiso de venir a verte, el juez dio permiso, así que estarán aquí en la mañana.

—¿No mate a mama? – pregunto con voz agotada –

—No Eren, solo tuviste un mal sueño – explicaba la joven, mientras que Sasha entraba a la habitación con lo exigido-

Entre las jóvenes curaban las heridas y el castaño con sus ojos cerrados se dejaba hacer, tomo su medicamento y antes de que ellas salieran hablo.

—¿Alguien estará conmigo, cuando ellos estén aquí? – pregunto, su cabeza dirigida a ellas, pero sus ojos cerrados –

—Si hermoso, aunque no estaremos muy cerca – explico Sasha, tratando de sonreír –

—Porque si yo no mate a mama, ellos si me mataran – dijo y Morfeo se apodero de ese cuerpo –

Se fijó que las cuidadoras se miraban y salían, dejando a Eren de nuevo solo. Salió de su escondite, se acercó a la ventana y dejo entrar a Hanji.

Ambos miraban al pequeño envuelto en gaza y vendas, se veía indefenso, roto, abandonado y muerto. El azabache vio las rosas en la mano de la bruja y sintió algo incómodo en su pecho, se acercó a la jarra y tomo sus rosas.

—Levi, si tu deseas yo buscare en los archivos de aquí que es lo que pasa con Eren – dijo en un susurro, no quería perturbar el sueño del menor –

—Dame tu opinión – exigió sin apartar sus ojos del castaño-

—No es normal que un niño de su edad, tome esa clase de medicación y mucho menos que al momento de infligirse tanto dolor, no tengo reacción, algo grave le paso – explico tranquilamente –

—Aquí eres una asquerosa bruja y en nuestro reino eres médica, que estúpida e irónica es tu vida; ahora bien, busca y tráeme información – exigió, mientras desaparecía en las sombras-

—Descansa hermoso, puede que Levi sea un malhumorado enano, pero el velara tus pesadillas – dijo esto último dándole un beso en la frente y dejando un pequeño gato negro en su regazo-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo XDD explicare porque Hanji pregunta que, si tiene sal, según las creencias, si te encuentras con una bruja y te hace esa pregunta hay que decir que si, ya que la sal es símbolo de pureza y ellas no podrán acercarse a la persona y también evita que puedan volar.

Sin más que decir, solo me cabe agradecer por sus lindos RVW, me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, me alegra que les guste la historia y si todavía es de su agrado háganmelo saber.

Ame las ama.


	4. Chapter 4 Cambio de Idea

Ame regresa con una supuesta historia de terror jajaja sigue dedicado a las mismas hermosas personitas, saben que las amo XDD.

Los personajes no son míos, son de la llama asesina, sin más disfruten

* * *

Mikasa seguía asustada, no entendía como Eren había logrado esconder esas tijeras, cuando ellas hacen una búsqueda detallada.

—Debemos cambiar a Eren de cuarto, no puede estar tan alejado, me preocupa su bienestar – afirmo Mikasa, mirando las tijeras en sus manos –

Sasha la observaba con detenimiento y sus ojos mostraban miedo, llevaba meses sin ninguna acción que lo dañara y en una noche simplemente decayó.

Mikasa había llamado al psicólogo el cual llego a primera hora para ver a Eren, y ambas mujeres frenaron a la entrada del despacho principal al ver el desorden en todos los folders de los niños que estaban a su cuidado.

Entraron y empezaron a buscar por donde había entrado el ladrón, hicieron un inventario, pero todo estaba completo aun así llamaron a la policía y que quedara documentado el acto de vandalismo

* * *

Se sentía agotada, odiaba que llegara el amanecer, le quitaba todas las fuerzas, lo bueno fue que solo le toco caminar un poco hasta una de las entradas a su hermoso reino de espantos.

Fue directo a la habitación de su enano amigo, pues el pedido hecho fue urgente y ella lo cumpliría, no solo por Levi, también necesitaba saber que pasaba con ese joven y las respuestas fueron mas trágicas de lo que pudo imaginarse.

Abrió la puerta y vio ese bulto en la cama, recubierto en cobijas y la habitación completamente a oscuras, se acercó lentamente y se sentó en un pequeño espacio en la cama, toco suavemente el hombro y sintió como se empezaba a mover.

—Hey Leviciento, es mejor que despiertes, es grave – solo pudo articular esas palabras, antes de ver la cabeza azabache salir de su refugio-

—¿A qué te refieres loca? – pregunto aun tratando de abrir sus finos ojos –

—Me refiero a Erencito – y de inmediato, esas orbes se fijaban en su rostro y sus cejas se empezaban a juntar –

—Habla – exigió, sentándose, dejando ver su cuerpo bien fornido a la mujer de lentes-

—Eren padece de depresión crónica postraumática, según todo el informe sus padres lo han maltratado desde siempre, había una página bastante cruel, donde la madre en el juicio, afirmo que ella buscaba maneras de asesinar a su hijo, desde sustos con cabezas de cuervos, de demonios y hasta de payasos, también cortaba el cuerpo del menor con el fin de que muriera desangrado – explicaba lentamente, mientras sacaba de su abrigo una copia del informe y se la pasaba a su amigo-

Vio cómo su enano amigo leía todo con impaciencia, se veía la molestia en sus ojos y saco un CD de toda la documentación.

—¿Qué es esto? – pregunto confundido –

—Según lo que leí es el audio con una intervención que le hicieron a Eren, recién empezó a hablar – explico la mujer, mientras acercaba el reproductor e ingresaba el Cd-

Esperaron a que iniciara y se veía la ansiedad en los ojos del azabache.

— _Dinos Eren, ¿qué te hacían tus padres? – se escuchó la voz de un hombre-_

— _Mi madre me golpeaba, cortaba, quemaba e insultaba, me decía que yo soy un asqueroso demonio, no le gusta verme los ojos, siempre que lo hace soy reprendido, dice que debo morir – se escuchó una voz fina y tranquila-_

— _¿Sabes lo que es el amor, la amistad o la muerte? – volvió a preguntar –_

— _La muerte si, y con ella hare feliz a mis padres, por eso la busco con cada corte, con cada golpe, con cada maltrato, yo no merezco vivir a nadie le haría falta. Los otros no sé qué son y no me importan –_

Escucharon más preguntas y respuestas dadas por un niño que se odiaba y no sabía el porqué, un niño que no sentía nada hacia él, pero si buscaba la felicidad de unos seres asquerosos que se hacían llamar sus padres.

—Sigue explicando toda esta mierda – exigió con tanta rabia que se podía sentir en el ambiente –

—Levi, ese niño simplemente no le teme a nada, el ya vivió un infierno en su infancia, sus miedos se llaman Carla y Grisha Jeager, ellos son los demonios que lo hacen temblar, ellos fueron los que le prohibieron ser un niño, disfrutar de su vida, porque simplemente lo llenaron de amargura y de soledad – explico con angustia en sus movimientos – Por cierto, en este momento el médico debe estar con Eren y sus padres irán mas tarde…

Vio cómo se levantó y se dirigió al baño, escucho la ducha abrirse y ella solo pudo sonreír, su amigo iría a ver a Erencito.

* * *

El medico solo observaba las heridas y colocaba una inyección para evitar cualquier infección interna, el era un especialista en psicología, pero ayudaba a Eren con todo lo que podía, ya que el joven solo le hablaba a el.

—Eren, necesito que evites a toda costa tener algún elemento corto punzante, debes empezar a cuidarte, tus heridas…

—Doctor Marco, ¿usted cree que mis padres no van a hacer nada? – pregunto el castaño y el doctor se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba temblando lentamente –

—Estarás protegido, si ellos intentan algo, de inmediato serán detenidos – explico acariciando la pequeña cabeza –

Solo lo vio asentir y salió del cuarto, estaba preocupado, el poco avance que había tenido en unos meses, se había perdido en una noche.

* * *

Lentamente se sentó en su cama, su cara estaba fija en el jarrón y pesadamente abrió sus ojos, tenía miedo de ver las rosas, pero grande fue su sonrisa, al no verlas.

—Si quieres sonreír solo debes hacerlo – escucho una voz proveniente del armario-

—No sé cómo se hace – respondió y vio como un hombre con el cabello negro como la noche, ojos grises con pequeños puntos azules, tez blanca y mirada fría aparecía –

—Todos los mocosos de mierda lo saben hacer – contesto con una voz fría –

No podía apartar su mirada de aquel hombre y se percató que sus temblores se habían detenido; sus ojos seguían sus pasos, y cuando se sentó a su lado solo pudo estampar sus orbes en aquellos con colores oscuros pero que con la luz alumbraban con un azul hermoso.

—Me gustan sus ojos – dijo el joven, pero al darse cuenta se tapó la boca y las lágrimas se empezaron a abultar en sus ojos –

—No llores – sintió la mano contaría fría posarse en sus mejillas y retirar esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – Y gracias por tus palabras, tus ojos también son hermosos.

Eren no pudo creer lo que escucho, y por eso esos ojos se abrieron y una pequeña sonrisa invisible involuntaria que él no sintió, apareció; pero el invitado estaba anonadado pues no era una sonrisa tan amplia como la de los mocosos que siempre veía, era dulce, tierna, llena de sentimientos y le dio a entender que eran palabras que esperaba escuchar.

—Soy Eren Jeager, un placer – extendió su mano vendada, que solo mostraba sus deditos –

—Rivaille Ackerman, pero todos me llaman Levi – tomo la pequeña mano y sintió una necesidad de jamás soltarla –

—Eres el ser que ha estado viniendo desde Halloween a verme ¿verdad? – pregunto el niño con esa voz dulce y atrayente a los oídos contrarios – Anoche después de irte, caí en cuenta que eras la única persona que lo había estado intentando con tanto ahínco, me sentí ridículo cuando te conté lo de mi madre, perdona.

Iba a hablar de nuevo cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y vio a Mikasa entrar.

—Eren cariño, tus padres ya están aquí, vamos – y vio como extendía su mano, el solo se bajó de su cama y fue a tomarla – Todo estará bien, nosotras te cuidaremos.

El solo asintió y con disimulo se despidió de aquel visitante que lo buscaba en las noches.

* * *

Dejarse mostrar a las personas que quería era fácil, así que no se preocupó de la llegada de la mujer, pero ese niño le encantaba, tenía un poder de análisis muy grande, pues no dudo en contarle que se había dado cuenta que él era el del techo.

Empezó a caminar por el orfanato, necesitaba ver a los padres y si podía evitar algún desastre lo haría.

Se instaló en el árbol de siempre, pues desde esa posición tenía una excelente vista del lugar donde estaban los padres. Y no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando el castaño apareció tomado de la mano de las mujeres que siempre lo cuidaban. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro había perdido la hermosa sonrisa que había logrado ver.

—Señor y Señora Jeager, buenos días – hablo la pelinegra, mostrando una sonrisa que para él era falsa – Por medio del juez tienen permiso de estar con su hijo, pero solo será una hora, no hagan nada en contra de su hijo, sino serán regresados de inmediato a sus sesiones con el psicólogo, nosotras estaremos cerca por si Eren nos necesita –

Ellos solo asintieron y las mujeres se alejaron los suficiente para darles su espacio. El silencio entre los tres era increíble, el azabache llego a pensar que sus padres después de todo ese tiempo abrazarían a su hijo y le pedirían perdón, pero no fue así, vio la mirada llena de desprecio en ambos adultos.

—Monstruo asqueroso, aun vives – dijo el padre con sarna en su voz y sus palabras- deberías morir lo más pronto posible, nadie te va a querer jamás, solo eres un ser despreciable.

—Padre, estoy en tratamiento, cambiare y …

—¡Cállate! Tu voz me enferma – grito la madre, haciendo que el joven cerrara sus labios – No puedo creer que tengas las agallas de hablarnos, cuando por tu culpa fuimos condenado, ya no podemos tener un hijo que nos llene de orgullo, solo nos queda en la mente que di a luz a un demonio.

—Mikasa dice que mis ojos no son de un demonio y lo que está en mi espalda es una marca de nacimiento, yo puedo llenarlos de orgullo y …

El solo vio como esas manos se aferraban al cuello del castaño y lo ahorcaba, vio como el aire empezó a faltarle, pero el pequeño no ejercía movimientos de defenderse, las mujeres corrieron al rescate y antes de saltar de su sitio se percató de como los guardias alejaban a la mujer.

—Eres un demonio, ningún niño normal nacería con esos ojos y esa asquerosidad en la espalda, solo muere y déjanos en paz, eres asqueroso – gritaba la mujer mientras la sacaban del lugar –

—Usted mujer mátenlo, los demonios deben morir – gritaba el padre -

Ahí entendió porque el joven buscaba su muerte y él se encargaría de llevar esas dos almas, al reino de los sustos, que el Cejotas se divirtiera con ellos.

* * *

Se sentía débil, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sentir a su madre de nuevo sobre él lo hizo sentir miserable, y después de que Mikasa saliera de su cuarto jurando que no permitiría que ellos volvieran a acercarse, llevo sus manos a su rostro y empezó a llorar.

Se escuchaban los sollozos en la habitación, se sentía más que miserable, retiro la camisa, fue hasta el espejo y empezó a mirar su espalda, la marca de nacimiento, era similar a unas alas que se entrelazaban y al recordar lo que dijo su madre llevo sus manos y empezó a aruñar con fuerza, vio cómo se enrojecía y en algunas partes ya empezaba a sangrar.

Cerro con fuerza sus ojos, nadie lo necesitaba y el de verdad quería morir y dejar de sentirse así; pero en medio de sus pensamientos sintió unos brazos rodearlo y empezó a temblar con más fuerza.

—Shhh, mocoso de mierda – escucho esa voz aterciopelada y abrió lentamente sus ojos –

—Le…Levi, no me toques – lo empujo con fuerza y corrió a su cama –

Vio como el azabache se acercaba a él, su mirada seguía fría, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y su cuerpo seguía temblando.

—Tienes pantalones mocoso para golpearme, nadie golpea al coco – afirmo mientras atraía al castaño a sus brazos – Y eso me gusta.

Volvió a sentir esas manos frías limpiar sus mejillas, sus ojos y a los pocos minutos esas hermosas manos estaban buscando la gasa en la mesa.

—Ponte boca abajo, limpiare tu espalda – exigió y el castaño solo obedeció –

El olor del medicamento se hizo presente y al instante sintió el ardor en las heridas infligidas.

—Lo hace muy bien para ser el coco, creí que su profesión era asustar, no sanar – hablo con la voz más baja que pudo –

—Mocoso idiota, tengo una loca amiga que llega con heridas extrañas y así sea medico lógicamente no puede sanarse en su totalidad, suelo ayudarle – explico y coloco curitas en las heridas más profundas –

—Gracias – dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba la blusa de su pijama –

Se sentía observado, pero esa mirada no le causaba miedo, al contrario, le gustaba, así los escalofríos en su columna fueran más fuertes que los de su cuerpo. Cuando se giró simplemente se abalanzo hacia el azabache y lo abrazo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto el mayor –

—Es la primera vez que yo hago esto, Sasha y Mikasa dicen que es un símbolo de agradecimiento – dijo eso tan rápido que sorprendió al azabache –

Lentamente se alejó del hombre que todas las noches lo asustaba y clavo sus ojos en él. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una mano tomo su mentón y levanto su rostro. Vio como sus labios se juntaban y al sentir la respiración del azabache en su mejilla, esos labios eran finos, pero la acción fue delicada y le gusto.

Dejo que el cuerpo contrario lo recostara sobre la cama y lo acariciara a su antojo, era la primera persona o ser que le demostraba esa clase de cariño y ahora quería morir bajo esas manos.

—Te haré mío mocoso – beso su frente y lo abrazo, esperando a que se durmiera, sabía que le habían dado medicamentos para el sueño-

* * *

Bueno lo dejo hasta acá, la historia lentamente está llegando a su final, espero que les guste XDD si es así dejen un lindo RVW.

De nuevo pido perdón por los "informes médicos", hago lo que puedo con mi poco conocimiento (?)XDD

A las que han dado me gusta a la historia, la siguen, me siguen y me han dejado RVW les doy corazones de chocolate, me hacen feliz y me esfuerzo por ustedes.

Ame las ama con todo su kokoro.


	5. Chapter 5 Conociéndonos

Sigue dedicado a las mismas hermosas personas, saben que las amo y a la linda Charly para que sigas mejorándote.

Los personajes no son míos son de la llama asesina, solo hago que se amen XDD

Disfruten

* * *

Sasha entro lentamente al cuarto del castaño y su rostro se relajó al verlo durmiendo en su cama, se acercó y encendió la lámpara que estaba al pie de la cama, se sentó y empezó a llamarlo.

—Eren cariño es hora del almuerzo, ¿quieres ir al comedor o prefieres aquí? – pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor-

Vio cómo se movía y con sus manos hacia entender que quería estar en el cuarto, sus hermosos ojos cerrados y las marcas de lágrimas en su rostro. Pero se percató de las heridas de la espalda y la curación.

—Eren sabes que no me gustan las señas, soy torpe, así que no las entiendo bien – mentía solo para obligarlo a hablar – ¿Que paso con tu espalda cariño?

Lentamente el de orbes hipnóticas abrió sus ojos y se sentó al lado de la mayor, sus pies se movían de arriba hacia abajo y Sasha sabía que ese era un tic nervioso, que había adoptado.

—Pues veras Sasha, cuando entre me sentía muy mal, así que inconscientemente empecé a dañarme, cuando sentí esa sensación, mmm, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Cuando empiezas a sangrar? – pregunto mientras posaba sus ojos en los contrarios-

—¿Dolor? – pregunto Sasha, mientras buscaba la camisa del castaño –

—Si eso, comencé a sentir dolor, me detuve, así que fui por el alcohol y con ayuda de los espejos pude hacerme la curación, no fue tan difícil – afirmo el joven, mientras se dejaba colocar la camisa –

—Eres un buen niño Eren, ahora solo trata de no volverte a lesionar, y Mikasa está arreglando un nuevo cuarto para ti, es más pequeño y está al lado del mío, así que si necesitas algo solo debes llamarme – contó la joven, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro –

—Muchas gracias y quiero almorzar aquí – pidió el joven, sosteniéndole la mirada-

Ella solo asintió, acaricio sus cabellos castaños y salió; no podía describir el cariño que tenía por Eren, él le había hecho cambiar el pensamiento de infancia feliz, ella quería llenarlo de felicidad, que pudiera reír, correr y sobre todo dejar de temerle a las personas.

* * *

Ver como esa mujer tocaba al castaño le producía un malestar en el estómago, que le generaban unas ganas de matarla al instante, pero al darse cuenta la estúpida mentira que se inventó para que el castaño hablara le dio un punto a favor y no podía negar, que la mirada llena de cariño hacia el menor, no era falsa.

Y ni que decir de la estúpida y nada creíble mentira de Eren al explicar su modo de curación, pero al parecer funciono. Él no podía apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo, no entendía como esos desgraciados, infelices padres podían pedir la muerte de tal belleza.

—Oye mocoso, ¿porque no comes con los demás? – debía cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, sino terminaría lanzándose sobre el menor, así que fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar –

—Me cuesta trabajo hablar con los demás, según el doctor Marco, es por culpa de mis traumas y miedos a expresarme frente a los otros, simplemente mi boca no se abre – explico el joven, mientras se bajaba de la cama y arreglaba su comedor privado –

—¿No te sientes solo? – quería saber más y buscaría la manera de sacarle la información –

—Ya no – dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla, posando sus ojos en el – cuando vivía con mis padres, ellos me encerraban en un armario, decían que infectaba su aire, así que en esos momentos si me sentía solo, pero cuando me golpeaban, o maltrataba llegue a pensar que ahí ellos demostraban su cariño, ahora me doy cuenta que solo era alguien buscando un sitio donde encajar.

—Explícate – exigió, sin apartar su mirada –

—Desde que llegue aquí, Sasha y Mikasa me han mostrado lo que es el cariño, las palabras y caricias llenas de afecto, una sonrisa amable y me exigen con suavidad, que hable y que abra mis ojos – hablaba el joven mientras sus manos se movían con insistencia – Con esas acciones me he dado cuenta que mis padres jamás me amarían y que el lugar a donde pertenezco, ahora es aquí.

Levi estaba impresionado con esas palabras, era un mocoso que había tenido que madurar más rápido y de la peor manera, pero eso lo fascinaba, esos labios al moverse, esa seriedad con la que explicaba y ese dolor reflejado en sus ojos, todo lo que ese mocoso hacia lo hipnotizaba.

—Y ahora está usted – dijo el castaño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Desde esa noche, viene sin falta y aunque sus métodos, con todo respeto me parecen estúpidos, me hacen feliz.

El azabache, casi sufre un infarto por tales palabras, agradeció ser inmortal y, sobre todo, haber dado con ese mocoso insolente.

Lentamente se levantó y coloco su rostro frente al joven, empezó a acariciar sus suaves cachetes, a delinear sus labios, pero sabía que no debía pasar nada más, el solo era un mocoso de 13 años. Vio como el joven cerraba sus ojos y seguía el movimiento de las manos.

—¿Puedo pedirle algo? – dijo mientras tomaba las manos contrarias –

—Pide lo que quieras mocoso, te lo daré – afirmo, sin titubeos, solo con el deseo de hacerlo feliz-

—Quiero que haga lo mismo, que hizo antes de dormirme – pidió, manteniendo sus miradas – no sé cómo se llama esa acción.

Él lo entendió de inmediato, así que suavemente coloco sus finos labios sobre los labios carnosos del castaño, el beso fue tierno, lleno de emociones que él había olvidado, pero que lo hacían sentir un fuego interno, que temía que lastimara a su mocoso. Se separó, viendo un pequeño sonrojo en el menor y sintió como si su corazón se fuera a salir.

—Eso mocoso de mierda se llama beso – explicó, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama y antes de que Eren pudiera hablar la puerta se abrió-

* * *

Llevaba el almuerzo de Eren, quería subirle el ánimo, así que le llevo su hamburguesa favorita, tenía queso extra, un pedazo de carne grande y muy jugosa, como le gustaba al pequeño y muchas papas, con un delicioso Te. Abrió la puerta y lo vio en la misma posición de siempre, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Se acercó a él y coloco el plato, sobre la pequeña mesa y se sentó al borde de la cama, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver esos ojos cerrados.

—Eren cariño sé que no han sido días fáciles y más el de hoy – lo vio tensarse y se golpeó mentalmente por su estúpido comentario – Pero yo Mikasa, te prometo que con este almuerzo te sentirás como nuevo.

Vio como los ojos del niño empezaban a alumbrar cuando se abrieron y vio su hamburguesa. La tomo con emoción en sus manos y la llevo de inmediato a la boca.

—Eren, el doctor Marco quiere hablar contigo, ¿tú quieres? – pregunto, pero de inmediato vio como el joven negaba – Si no quieres, no hay problema, ¿pero hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No quiero volver a ver a mis padres, ellos siempre me atormentan y no soy tan valiente para afrontarlo por más tiempo – hablo rápidamente y de inmediato llevo de nuevo otro bocado a sus labios –

Ella sabía que sus temores no eran los monstruos que acechaban en la noche, ni los cuentos de terror, ni los fantasmas, eran sus padres, quienes le enseñaron a desconfiar, a odiarse y sobre todo a recordarlos cada vez que cierra sus ojos y eso es mucho decir, porque Eren rara vez los abría.

—Eren, te despiertas cada mañana para luchar con los mismos demonios que te dejaron exhausto anoche y eso cariño, es valentía – hablo con tanta dulzura y cariño como su voz se lo permitía –

Vio como las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en los ojos extraños, y se preocupó, pensó que lo había lastimado y pensaba retractarse cuando el castaño hablo.

—Gracias Mikasa, nunca lo había pensado de ese modo y sabes – esto lo dijo mientas la miraba con intensidad - desde que llegué y empecé a compartir contigo y con Sasha soy muy feliz.

Ella solo corrió hasta el lugar del pequeño y lo abrazo con fuerza, sus lágrimas salían y le decía que lo quería, que desde que llego lo había amado como un hijo, Eren solo devolvió el abrazo y asentía a todo.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, eres muy fuerte, ahora solo debes aprender a sonreír mas – pidió la joven limpiándose las lágrimas que aun la traicionaban en salir y las de Eren –

—¿Que es un beso? – pregunto el castaño, sorprendiendo a la azabache –

—Bueno Eren, hay muchos tipos de besos, están los que se dan en la mejilla, esos los das a las personas que aprecias…

—¿Como a ti y a Sasha? Las considero como mis hermanas mayores – dijo el joven mientras trataba de aprender rápidamente –

—Exacto y si a futuro tienes amigas también puedes darle un beso en la mejilla y están los besos en la boca, esos son con la persona que te gusta, esa persona debe hacerte sentir muy especial, que en tu estomaguito sientas muchas mariposas y también que al estar juntos sientas tu corazón acelerado – explico con una gran sonrisa – ¿Quieres otra hamburguesa?

—¿Se puede? – pregunto emocionado y vio como la azabache asentía – entonces si por favor.

Mikasa salió rápidamente y regreso en menos de 5 minutos, quería ver esos ojos brillar, quería que fuera feliz. Al verlo terminar, recogió los platos, le dio un beso en la frente y antes de salir hablo.

—¿Eren quieres leer? – pregunto con cariño-

—Iré a la biblioteca después de lavarme los dientes – afirmo y ella simplemente asintió y salió –

* * *

Vio al joven hacer lo que le había dicho a Mikasa, y se sorprendió mas cuando tomo su mano y lo empezó a arrastrar por el cuarto.

—¿Oye mocoso a donde me llevas? – pregunto, tratando de soltar esa dulce mano-

—Voy a la biblioteca y quiero que estés conmigo – afirmo, posando sus hermosos ojos en los de el –

—No puedo ir así tan fácilmente, me muevo por medio de las sombras, así que espérame allá – pidió y lo vio asentir –

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el entro en el armario, noches anteriores se había dedicado a conocer ese lugar, así que ya sabía cómo llegar fácilmente a su destino. Y al llegar vio al castaño, sentado en un sofá largo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

No podía apartar su mirada del joven y de como esos ojos se movían sobre el papel, eran magníficos y si antes estaba hipnotizado ahora se sentía atrapado en ellos.

—¿Que lees? – pregunto, quería escuchar de nuevo esa dulce voz –

—Alicia en el país de las maravillas – contesto, fijando sus ojos en el –

—¿Que personaje te gusta? –

—Mmm, es difícil, pero me gusta el conejo blanco y ¿a usted? -

—La reina roja, le corta la cabeza a todos los que se oponen a ella -

Escucho una pequeña risa y su corazón casi se sale de la emoción y más cuando de esos labios vio la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás en su vida había visto.

—Eso imagine y creo que queda perfecto en su trabajo – y el no paraba de sonreír –

Seguían hablando y el la verdad no entendía como hacía para que Eren riera de esa forma, así lo insultara y luego soltara una frase fuera de contexto lo hacia reír y eso le estaba gustando; Eren le preguntaba cosas de su trabajo, que el simplemente le decía, "cuando estemos en tu cuarto te cuento" y el menor solo asentía y volvía a su historia.

Y sin esperárselo la noche llego y con ella una mujer que entraba a la biblioteca.

—Eren cariño ya es hora de comer y dormir – afirmo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ellos –

—No tengo hambre, comí demasiado en el almuerzo – afirmo, mientras cerraba su libro-

—Bueno entonces hora de dormir, ya mañana estarás en tu nuevo cuarto – lo alzo como si fuera un bebe y salieron –

Al llegar al cuarto, ya vio a Eren acostado en su cama, mientras la mujer le acariciaba la cabeza, le daba un beso y se retiraba. El solo salió de su escondite y se acostó detrás del joven acunándolo.

—Te vas a ir ¿verdad? – pregunto, mientras acariciaba las manos contrarias –

—Debo trabajar, pero antes de que despiertes ya estaré de nuevo a tu lado – afirmo, abrazando con más fuerza al pequeño –

Lo sintió asentir; después de un rato dejo de sentir las caricias en su mano y así supo que Eren había caído en las manos de Morfeo.

—Oye loca, ¿puedes hacer que sus sueños sean agradables? – hablo al viento, sabiendo que la bruja los observaba –

—Claro que si, Levicito, ahora ve a trabajar – y el solo salió, esperando que su amiga hiciera el favor –

El empezó a planear el susto más grande, pues no dejaría escapar a esos bastardos, que habían dañado a su precioso muñeco de ojos hipnóticos, de sonrisa hermosa y de manos suaves.

—De esta noche no pasan, bastardos infelices de mierda, los llevare a pagar una eternidad llena de sus más hermosos miedos – y se dirigió al centro Psiquiátrico María con una mirada llena de odio –

* * *

Lo dejo hasta aquí! El siguiente será el susto del siglo -eso espero-, y un rubio ayudará a su amigo.

Que tal quedo? Les gusto? Si es así dejen un lindo RVW.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que le han dado me gusta, siguen la historia y han dejado un RVW, tienen todo mi kokoro.

Sin mas Ame las ama!


	6. Chapter 6 Un susto para la muerte

Buenas noches, Ame volvió jajaja okno, creo que saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago que se amen.

Sigue dedicado a las mismas hermosas personas y a Charly para que salga de sus tristezas, ellas saben que las amo.

A Taurus95, , AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, Fujimi, Sumire Crazzy Murasaki, Kojitsuji, a una linda invitada, Ola-chan (amor de mis amores) y a Xochilt Oda por sus hermosos RVW, me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

Recibió el llamado de su amigo y lógicamente no se haría del rogar, amaba también su trabajo y moría por tener el alma de esos seres que Levi afirmo, ser deliciosos para la tortura diaria.

Llego al hospital de Psiquiátrico de María y vio al azabache parado en la entrada de la institución.

—Querido Coco, que me pidas ayuda me llena de felicidad – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción –

—Mefistófeles, debes callarte y dejarme pensar – exigió, y seguía mirando ese enorme edificio –

Vio esa mirada llena de odio, sus cejas casi juntas por la fuerza que les ejercía, sus manos estaban más blancas por la fuerza sobre ellas, notaba emociones que llevaba siglos sin conocer, porque lastimosamente su amigo, nunca había sentido nada más que placer por su trabajo.

—Cejotas, quiero que ellos desaparezcan, que no quede rastro de su existencia – hablo, mirándolo con intensidad –

—¿Que tienes en mente mi querido coco? – pregunto con una sonrisa –

—El mayor susto de sus vidas, pero me daré el lujo de terminar con sus vidas – dijo esto mientras se perdía en las sombras, el solo lo siguió –

Escuchaban los gritos de los pacientes con problemas, pero al parecer su amigo, sabía perfectamente en donde estaban ubicados la pareja Jeager y antes de entrar le contó su plan.

* * *

La pareja Jeager podía estar junta, pues sus problemas eran el mismo y el procedimiento debía ser como un tratamiento de pareja.

Ellos se amaban y mucho, pero no podían tolerar que su hijo fuera un demonio, que los llenara de desgracia, que cada vez que los miraba se sintieran consumidos por un ser infernal, así que no importaban los métodos que usaran la idea era matarlo, pero nada funciono y ahora debían estar encerrados en ese hospital.

Estaban en la misma cama, Grisha abrazaba a su esposa, cuando un sonido desagradable se hizo presente en los vidrios, ambos se levantaron a ver que ocurría y ahí una marca de garras se hacían visibles.

—¿Q… que es eso? – pregunto la mujer, mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco-

—Nada, debió ser un árbol – trato de explicar su esposo –

La mujer volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de su amado.

—¿Crees que Eren muera pronto? – pregunto muy seria –

Pero no escucho la respuesta, cuando este fue despedido hacia el techo y ella contra la puerta de la habitación. Trataban de gritar, pero les era imposible, la voz no les salía y sus movimientos fueron restringidos.

Y un hombre con grandes cuernos apareció en el centro del cuarto, Carla emitía gemidos de temor y esos sonidos parecían como si alguien estuviera estrangulando a un animal.

Un fuerte golpe y la mujer estaba recostada en la cama, mientras un espino se enrollaba sobre su cuerpo y cuando giro su rostro no vio nada, busco a su esposo y este la observaba desde la misma posición.

—Tranquilízate cariño, solo es un muy mal sueño – logro articular Grisha y ella solo asintió –

Pero en ese mismo instante los muebles empezaron a temblar, las cosas a salirse de sus respectivos cajones y las garras empezaron a aparecer en todas partes.

La cabeza de un cuervo hizo presencia, con la cabeza de un niño que ellos conocían muy bien en su pico, ambos abrieron sus ojos y se veía felicidad, su sueño se había cumplido.

—Gracias a ustedes he muerto – dijo la dulce voz del niño – pero he venido por ustedes, es tiempo de pagar por mis dolores.

Y una gran cantidad de sangre empezó a brotar de su boca, pero sus ojos no parpadeaban.

—Ciérralos, los odio, los odio – gritaba Carla, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados–

Lentamente los abrió y sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, cuando toda la habitación estaba llena de los ojos de su hijo.

Abrió su boca para gritar y una mano sin piel solo huesos se introdujo en ella y empezó a escarbar y ahí ella pudo detallar unos ojos llenos de fuego, se sentía desfallecer, el peso de ese ser la estaba matando.

—Sabe, me encanta escuchar los gritos, es mi mayor placer, pero los tuyos los odio, así que dame un hermoso regalo – la vio negar con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa llena de dientes puntuda apareció – lo siento, pero te odio.

Y con gran fuerza arranco las cuerdas vocales de la mujer, y desapareció, la sangre brotaba de su boca y el dolor era insoportable. Sus nervios se notaban en cada poro y volteo a ver a su esposo y se sintió morir, él no estaba nada bien.

Su vientre estaba perforado, la sangre manaba, pero su rostro no denotaba dolor alguno y eso le recordó a su hijo. Empezó a moverse con fuerza y eso hizo que se lastimara su cuerpo, que la piel se desgarrara y en un instante estaba colgada de sus pies, frente a su esposo, parpadeo y sentido nauseas, la garganta le sabia a sangre y vio un reflejo cadavérico al lado de su esposo.

Vio las mismas manos que la dañaron acercarse al rostro y empezar a abrir los parpados, esos finos dedos retiraron el ojo izquierdo y a los pocos minutos el derecho, ella chillo con fuerza, pues su esposo no reaccionaba ante nada y cuando trato de ubicar sus ojos en otro lado, vio a un hombre hermoso.

Sus cabellos tan rubios como el sol, un rostro fuerte pero hermoso, una piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo y su vestimenta era tan elegante como los hombres de antaño, el traje negro en su totalidad, camisa blanca con el cuello un poco alto, guantes blancos y sus pantalones combinaba a la perfección con el resto del traje.

—Hermosa dama, deja a ese hombre y ven a mi lado, te daré todo lo que él no ha podido – su voz la hizo erizar – ¿Que dices?

Ella intento hablar, pero el dolor le recordó el sufrimiento que han estado pasando, empezó a negar con fuerza y en el reflejo vio cómo su garganta esta inflamada y esa mano esquelética se estiro de nuevo y sin esperárselo su lengua fue extraída.

Cuando ya se calmó, vio como el hombre en la cama le extendía la mano.

—Te haré feliz, tendrás el hijo que siempre deseaste – dijo con tanta seriedad que la mujer se quedó estática –

Y de inmediato afirmo, vio al hombre sonreír y de un solo golpe su vida se fue apagando, viendo su cabeza dentro del pico del cuervo.

Grisha estaba en un estado de trance, sentía un placer inigualable, pero cuando todo paso intento ver, pero el dolor le hizo entender que sus ojos fueron extraídos.

—Que me hicieron malditos hijos de puta – grito con fuerza y solo escucho una risa macabra – habla desgraciado.

—Dígame doctor, ¿qué siente por su hijo? – esa escalofriante voz le hablo pegado a su oído –

—Lo detesto, nos hizo una vida miserable solo debe morir y…

—Pues que lastima, porque el único que morirá será usted – corto sus palabras y acerco su mano al pecho – Le confesare esto, a donde van esto que han vivido solo será un sueño agradable.

Y sin esperar respuesta arranco el corazón y se lo lanzo a su amigo.

—Haz con ellos lo que desees jefe – dijo antes de marcharse, pues el día ya estaba iniciando –

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad un castaño abrió sus ojos, por los ruidos en su cuarto, se sorprendió al ver a Sasha y Mikasa terminando el cambio de cuarto, ya solo faltaba el.

—Eren cariño, hoy iremos de picnic los dos, Mikasa ha preparado un delicioso almuerzo y yo he hecho unos postres de chocolate, ¿quieres ir? – pregunto, con una sonrisa inmensa –

El castaño solo asintió y salió directo al baño, pero antes de entrar, busco a ese ser, pero no estaba ahí.

Miro el reloj antes de salir, había dormido toda la mañana, ya se había perdido el desayuno, y cuando abrió la puerta una nota se deslizo hacia el suelo.

" _Cariño, adelántate, llegare a las 12:30, iré por las cosas, espérame en el árbol de manzanas que está cerca al rosal, sé que es tu lugar favorito. Sasha"_

El obedeció y empezó a dirigirse hacia el lugar, ya su cuerpo no sentía dolor alguno, pero apreciaba unas pequeñas punzadas cerca de sus labios y no entendía por qué. Mientras salía, vio a niños siendo adoptados, a otros jugar y visualizo a Petra, quería evitarla, pero estaba en la salida al patio. Así que camino rápido, se inclinó y pensó en huir.

—¿A dónde vas pequeño monstruo? – pregunto con fastidio en su voz, y como respuesta solo recibió una nota y verlo marchar – Desgraciado mocoso, como me molesta.

Llego al lugar y se acostó sobre el pasto, estar ahí lo tranquilizaba, pero en su interior moría por ver al azabache. Empezó a empujar a una hormiga que pasaba por ahí, olía las rosas y comía las manzanas que estaban en buen estado.

—Oye mocoso estúpido, eso está sucio – al escuchar esa voz se giró de inmediato y empezó a sonreír –

—Levi, si vino, pensé que no lo haría – dijo el joven, abriéndole un espacio a su lado –

Vio como el azabache se acercaba y se acostaba su lado, abrazándolo con cariño, él se pegó más al pecho del mayor y felizmente dejo que le acariciara su cabeza.

—Lo lamento mocoso, se me hizo tarde, ya sabes el trabajo – afirmo y coloco sus labios sobre la cabeza-

—No se preocupe, me alegra que este aquí – dijo posando sus ojos en los del azabache –

Hablaron de las cosas que le gustaban, le contó que el chocolate era lo mas importante, la música y los paisajes bellos, aunque siempre había querido conocer el mar, se sintió feliz de ver como el mayor seguía preguntando, como acariciaba sus manos, su rostro, cuando le decía que le llevaría la mejor torta de chocolate que su loca amiga pudiera comprar, que buscaría dulces de su agrado y que, si en el día él llegaba dormir, velaría sus sueños.

—Sabe, anoche tuve un sueño increíble – dijo esto mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del mayor-

—Cuéntamelo – exigió, mientras acariciaba la cintura del castaño-

—Soñé, que usted venia por mí y me llevaba lejos, íbamos a la playa, y me quitaba mis zapatos para sentir la arena, después corría hacia el mar, pero usted me alzaba y me decía que no sabía nadar y que no iba a permitir que me ahogara, comimos un montón de cosas y había algo como un helado, pero lo hacían con hielo y le ponían sabores, fue magnifico – contó el joven mientras movía sus manos con fuerza y la sonrisa jamás abandono su rostro.

—Algún día te llevare al mar, lo juro mocos – dijo esto acunando el rostro en sus blancas manos –

* * *

Tenía a su mocoso en su regazo, y eso le permitía consentirlo todo lo que se le diera la puta gana y no lo negaría estaba feliz.

Sintió como alguien empezó a gritar el nombre del castaño y giro su rostro para ver quién era y no se sorprendió al ver a la mujer con coleta.

—Eren, cariño lo siento me comí los postres y Mikasa me regaño, así que fui de compras urgentes, ¿me perdonas? – dijo con un leve sonrojo –

—No te preocupes, pero tengo hambre – afirmo el joven sorprendiendo a la mujer, ya que rara vez él contestaba de inmediato –

La vio asentir y después de eso empezaron a armas lo que ella llamaba un picnic, saco un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, encima coloco la canasta y empezó a sacar lo alimentos. Eren se veía tranquilo, comía despacio, mientras que la mujer devoraba la comida.

Le hacía comentarios ridículos, solo para que Eren sonriera y lo lograba también con facilidad, ella se emocionaba más y seguía como si fuera una loca. Y se percató que podía llegar a ser buena amiga de su cuatro ojos Hanji.

La tarde fue agradable para los tres, pues Levi estaba maravillado con cada palabra, expresión, movimiento y sobre todo de esas miradas disimuladas que le daba. Estaba seguro que lo que sentía por el mocoso era algo especial, él quería seguir besando sus labios, su rostro y sobre todo explorar su cuerpo, pero, ahora temía que lo odiara por haber asesinado a sus padres.

—Eren, sé que no es un buen tema ahora, pero debo decirte – hablo la mujer mientras se sujetaba sus manos con fuerza – Me entere antes de venir.

—¿Te vas a ir? – pregunto con un pequeño temblor en sus labios –

—No es eso, es sobre tus padres – y vio como el menor se tensaba – Han desaparecido, pero las enfermeras y los policías encontraron mucha sangre, asi que creen que pueden estar muertos.

El azabache se sorprendió al ver lo tranquilo que se puso el joven, no demostró nada y solo asintió, la mujer lo beso en la frente, le dijo algo al oído y se retiró. Empezó a sentir como su pulso se aceleraba, a sudar frio y unos nervios aparecieron en su estómago, y al ver que el castaño no decía o hacia algo empeoraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Fuiste tú ¿verdad? – pregunto, posando sus hermosos e hipnóticos ojos en el – No me mientras por favor.

—Sí, yo lo hice – contesto, tratando de sonar como siempre –

—¿Porque? Ellos no te hicieron nada – pregunto con ternura –

—A mí no, pero a ti si y no podía permitirme pasarlo por alto, tu sufrimiento me lastima, me siento morir, tus lágrimas de dolor son como puñales que me dañan y ellos eran los causantes de eso; al principio solo quería verte gritar de miedo, ahora solo quiero verte feliz, sonreírme porque… mierda… mocoso, es la primer vez en tantos años que me siento así, y creo que es porque… porque… carajo… creo que me gustas – afirmo y vio como esos ojos empezaban a brillar –

—¿Siente lo que Mikasa me explico? – solo vio al azabache asentir – Pero solo han pasado unos cuantos meses desde la primera vez que vino.

—Lo se suena como esas historias cursis de amor, donde cupido te flecha de inmediato, pero esta vez no fue ese estúpido y ridículo mocoso en pañal el que intervino, fue un mocoso con ojos tan extraños y seductores los que me atraparon, fueron unas lágrimas que quiero que sean mías y unos labios que quiero marcar como mi propiedad – hablo tan serio que el menor no dudo de una sola palabra –

—Quiero estar con usted, ¿me enseñara? – dijo esto acercándose y sentándose de nuevo en las piernas –

—Voy a conquistarte y esperare hasta que digas que me amas – beso su cabeza y lo abrazo con fuerza, recibiendo de igual manera un cálido abrazo por parte del menor –

—Gracias por alejar a mis padres de mi – y beso el cuello del azabache – Ahora soy libre.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les gustara y si es así dejen un lindo RVW, me motivan a continuar, si tiene alguna duda, por favor no duden en preguntarme.

Sé que pregunto cuántos años tiene Eren, son 13, no quería que quedara muy shota XDD.

A las hermosas personas que siguen la historia y a mi, mil gracias me hacen muy feliz, me esfuerzo por ustedes.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	7. Chapter 7 Te amo demasiado

Los personajes pertenecen a la llama asesina.

Sigue dedicado a las mismas personitas hermosas las amo. Y les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y que en la navidad la pasaran muy bien.

A Taurus95, , AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger, Fujimi, Sumire Crazzy Murasaki, , Kirakishou3, Kojitsuji, a una linda invitada, Ola-chan (amor de mis amores) y a Xochilt Oda por sus hermosos RVW, me hacen muy feliz!

* * *

Sentir sus finas manos alrededor de su cuerpo se había convertido en una necesidad, y hacerlo sonreír era una meta diaria.

—Levi, fue una tortura encontrar el pastel de chocolate de tres leches que me pediste – dijo Hanji con una cajita en sus manos –

—Eren lo quiere, además tu no lo compraste, fue el Cejotas – afirmo, mientras recibía el paquete –

—¿Cómo está el pequeño Eren? – pregunto con una sonrisa tierna –

—Ha mejorado, ya habla mucho más, me mira directamente y sus ojos ahora son más hermosos – afirmo, mientras se alejaba hacia la sombra de un árbol – Quiere verte así que ven más tarde.

Y desapareció; llego a la nueva habitación del joven, era más pequeña y todas las mañanas era revisado minuciosamente, dejaban los anti depresivos en la mesa de noche, era necesario que las tomara, para evitar una recaída.

No le gustaba que tomara esas mierdas de pastillas, pero era necesario para la tranquilidad de Eren y el confiaba que pronto las dejara, el mocoso era fuerte en todo sentido y él se encargaría de matar a cualquiera que lo lastimara.

Se asomó por la ventana y ahí lo vio junto a Sasha, estaba recogiendo flores y con delicadeza le hacia una corona, se la coloco en la cabeza y la mujer beso su frente, no puede negar que siente celos, pero sabe que esa mocosa, lo cuida como si fuera su propio hijo y lo respeta demasiado.

Los meses desde aquel día habían pasado lento, pero armoniosos, había complacido a Eren con lo que se le antojara y, sobre todo, le había enseñado lo valioso de ser amado y de amar, algo que lógicamente para él era difícil, pues hasta ese momento lo había sentido de verdad. Pero todo lo que hacía por el mocoso lo hacía porque le nacía y solo porque quería ver esa sonrisa y esos ojos puestos en él.

Sintió como abrían la puerta y fijo su mirada en la invasora, era esa mujer de cabellos cortos, color naranja, no le gustaba, siempre que miraba a Eren lo hacía con desprecio y eso le incomodaba.

—Ese mocoso infernal – dijo mientras colocaba una pequeña bolsa sobre la cama- espero que esto sea suficiente.

Y salió antes de que alguien más la viera; el azabache se acercó al desagradable regalo y lo abrió, había una navaja de afeitar y una carta, sin dudarlo la abrió.

Por tu culpa tus padres están muertos,

Ellos sabían que habían tenido a un demonio

Y habían buscado la manera de desaparecerte.

Y no has muerto, porque el mismísimo Lucifer te protege,

Deja de hacerte el inocente, tu sabes que tus ojos son herencia del

Inframundo, así que muere de una vez y reúnete con tu asqueroso

Señor.

Levi se sintió asqueado, rompió la carta y escondió el resto del contenido, ya todo tenía sentido, ahora solo debía cuidar más a su mocoso de esa vieja bruja. Se recostó en la cama y fue cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a la puerta.

—Recuerda tomar tus medicamentos Eren – dijo la joven mientras besaba la frente del menor – Trata de descansar vendré a traerte tu cena, si Mikasa me lo permite.

Lo vio asentir y entrar, se sentó y abrió ampliamente sus brazos, el castaño salió corriendo y se encajó en su pecho. Sintió un casto beso en sus labios y solo pudo sonreír.

—Levi, buenas tardes –dijo el menor regalándole una hermosa sonrisa – quería llegar antes, pero Sasha no me lo permitió, dijo que era importante que tomara más el sol, aunque afuera está haciendo mucho frio.

—Hola mocoso – saludo, mientras colocaba la mano sobre la mejilla de su amado – No te preocupes, acabo de llegar, mira lo que te conseguí.

Saco el postre y Eren empezó a aplaudir, abrió el hermoso empaque, y saco las cucharitas que venían en el interior, le paso una y el sujeto la propia. Hizo el movimiento con la cuchara de querer tomar un pedazo, pero esas hermosas manos lo detuvieron.

—Levi, sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que… - se levantó, y beso suavemente, pero por más tiempo los labios del azabache – Que cumplas muchos más, mi querido coco.

El llevo la cuchara hasta el postre, tomo una porción y se la llevo a los labios, el azabache sin dudarlo abrió su boca y lo comió. El resto del postre, se lo comieron en silencio, Eren le mostraba hermosas sonrisas y unas miradas que lo estaban enamorando cada vez más.

—¿Quién te conto de mi cumpleaños? – pregunto, limpiando el chocolate que ensuciaba los labios del menor –

—La señorita Hanji – dijo el joven – fue antes de empezar diciembre, esa noche cuando el señor Erwin exigía tu presencia, jugué con ella y pues me conto. ¿te molesta?

Él sabía que su loca amiga era lengua suelta, pero era la primera vez que no le molestaba ya que su mocoso, le había dado un lindo regalo.

Se acercó a él y beso sus mejillas, lo amaba más que a su eterna existencia y velaría por su seguridad, quería ver siempre esas hermosas esferas verlo con adoración, con benevolencia y ahora con una pizca de amor.

—Nada de lo que hagas me molestaría, todo lo que tu hagas me hace feliz y solo me enamoras con más fuerza– confeso el azabache y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Vio como el castaño se levantaba, iba hasta la mesita y tomaba sus pastas.

—El doctor Marco dijo que, si seguía mejorando, podían quitarme los antidepresivos – conto mientras, se acostaba de nuevo en la cama-

—Me alegra por ti mocoso – afirmo, mientras se acomodaba a su lado – y los somníferos, ¿te los quitaran?

—Lo siento se me había olvidado contarte, llevo tres semanas sin tomarlos y el doctor me felicito, ya que mis pesadillas han disminuido y todo es gracias a ti y a la señorita Hanji – dijo esto, mientras consentía las mejillas ajenas-

—Espero que dentro de poco no debas tomar nada y puedas estar siempre sonriendo – sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza – Gracias por el regalo –

—No fue nada, lo hago porque te quiero demasiado – y empezó a cerrar sus hermosos ojos –

Acariciaba la espalda del menor, sabía que compartir con el castaño los había cambiado a bien; desde que se le confeso, se dedicó a acompañarlo, a leerle las historias que más deseaba, a comprarle postres, dulces y de vez en cuando juguetes que lógicamente él se llevaba, para que no molestaran a su amor.

Eren había empezado a hablar más y de vez en cuando él era quien quería que el azabache lo escuchara, era quien lo consentía en sus noches más difíciles y él también le hacía regalos simples pero que cada vez lo hacían amarlo más. Su voz se había vuelto una necesidad, sus caricias eran su droga, sus labios y sus brazos su amado hogar.

* * *

Estaba en una habitación, de color rojo, acerco su mano y al notarlo estaba húmeda y al detallarla se percató que era sangre, se limpió con su pantalón y empezó a buscar la salida; él sabía que estaba en una pesadilla, y no sería agradable.

Miraba a todos lados, cuando un golpe fuerte lo hizo girar y ahí vio una puerta, entro lentamente y ahí la vio, con sus ojos viéndolo con odio, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y vio que esos labios se movían, pero no escuchaba nada.

—Levi, Levi, ayúdame – sus lágrimas empezaron a caer –

Llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y empezó a auto flagelarse, vio a la mujer llenar una tina con agua y la sangre empezó a combinarse, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos se vio en ella, sus manos estaban cortadas, la sangre manaba y ya no podía moverse.

—Debí decirle a Levi lo que siento – pensó y se sintió desvanecer –

Sintió como lo sacaban de la tina y esas manos lo acariciaban.

—Mocoso idiota, no dejes que una pesadilla te destruya de nuevo, no te dejes caer, estoy aquí, abre tus hermosos ojos y mírame – pedía esa voz aterciopelada que le encantaba – Te amo Eren, no me dejes.

Abrió sus ojos y ahí lo vio, estaba sobre el con sus frentes juntas, sus manos consintiendo y extinguiendo las lágrimas.

—Levi, yo… yo… tenía miedo – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – Quiero ser feliz, llévame contigo –

Pidió con fervor y vio como Levi se disponía a hablar, cuando unos golpes en la ventana se hicieron presentes; ambos dirigieron su mirada y ahí estaba ella con su enorme sonrisa.

—¡Par de tortolitos, ábranme! – pidió, y a tal pedido Levi abrió – Esta helando, hoy no quería salir, pero mi querido Erencito me solicitaba y aquí estoy.

Dijo eso abrazando al castaño, llenándolo de besos en las mejillas y consintiéndolo. Con un movimiento de la mano, saco un lindo peluche, tenía una gran sonrisa, estaba desnudo, sus ojos parecían delineados, pero su ceño estaba fruncido.

—¿Qué es? – pregunto el joven –

—Es un titán, son fuertes y decididos, siempre quieren proteger a sus seres amados – explico la mujer, dándole otro beso –

—Gracias señorita Hanji – dijo eso abrazando con fuerza a su nuevo peluche –

Él se levantó y lentamente saco una corona de flores, la coloco en la cabeza de la mujer y solo la vio llorar, pero al mismo tiempo reía; le dijo que estaba agradecía y que era un diamante.

Mikasa llevo la cena, mientras los invitados se escondían, el no recibió regalos, odiaba esas cosas, así que solo le daban deliciosos alimentos.

—¿Y ese muñeco Eren? – Pregunto Mikasa con una sonrisa –

—Bueno… veras… lo encontré… en el armario – explico con nerviosismo –

—Es lindo, cuídalo – dijo mientras consentía la cabeza castaña –

La noche después de irse Mikasa, fue entre chistes de Hanji y cosquillas de la misma y lógicamente Levi solo buscaba la manera de que ella no lo tocara, podía pasarle uno de sus gérmenes.

Se quedó dormido en los brazos del azabache y sintiendo besos por todo su rostro.

* * *

Ambos miraban al joven en la cama, se veía tranquilo, lleno de vida y de felicidad.

—Erwin pide la presencia de todos mañana, dice que nos dará nuevos horarios – dijo la joven, acariciando las manitas caramelo –

—No puedo – afirmo el azabache –

—Dijo que era una orden, así que no puedes faltar – explico – además tus números siguen aumentando y no trabajas a tiempo completo, sabes que debes explicar todo eso.

—Hanji, hay alguien aquí que quiere muerto a Eren, si lo dejo, puede que le haga daño – afirmo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos –

—Trataremos de no demorarnos y es hora de que le cuentes sobre esa marca – pidió, entendiendo la preocupación de su amigo –

Solo lo vio asentir y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Levi besaba las manos del castaño, no quería perderlo, sabía que aun emocionalmente era inestable, pero que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mejorar su condición.

—¿Ocurre algo Levi? – pregunto, abriendo sus ojitos –

—Eren ¿recuerdas cuando me mostraste tu espalda y explicaste tu marca de nacimiento? – pregunto sentándose al lado del menor y solo lo vio asentir – Pues veras, hace un par de décadas, Hanji vio mi espalda y se percató de una marca, está ubicada en el lado contrario de la tuya.

Vio a Eren levantarse y con su mirada sabía que le estaba pidiendo que se la mostrara, el suspiro con pesadez, se levantó de la cama y retiro la camisa, mostrando un cuerpo bien formado, se percató del sonrojo del menor e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, lentamente se giró y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Sintió las manos del menor recorrerla una y otra vez, el castaño no articulaba palabra alguna, pero si escucho como sorbía por la nariz.

—Es igual a la mía solo que es negra – dijo el castaño, mientras giraba al azabache –

—Eren, estoy unido a ti, cuando sientas miedo, solo llámame, vendré por ti y te juro que no permitiré que te dañen – afirmo el azabache –

Los labios del menor se dirigieron a sus labios, el beso fue demandante, lleno de placer y lujuria, el empezó a guiar el ritmo del beso, empezó a levantar la camisa del castaño, sus manos buscaban esa marca que los conectaba y sentía las contrarias en la suya. Sus cuerpos empezaron a calentarse, sus besos empezaron a descender y escucho un leve y delicioso gemido, cuando empezó a estimular uno de los pezones.

—Levi… mngh… Levi yo… no voy a aguantar más – al momento de escuchar eso, llevo sus manos a los pantalones ajenos, los bajo un poco y su boca se dirigió a la pequeña erección y ahí sintió el delicioso sabor de su mocoso –

—Eren, te amo – dijo eso al oído y se dio cuenta que su pequeño ángel se había dormido con una sonrisa –

* * *

El día llego y él se sentí relajado, su cuerpo aun sentía las caricias y besos de su querido coco y en su memoria esa mirada llena de deseo y de amor. Se giró y ahí lo vio, abrazándolo con fuerza.

No quería despertarlo así que lentamente se colocó en su posición original y vio la bolsa de papel. Lo abrió lentamente y ahí estaba, un pequeño bisturí y una carta. Abrió evitando hacer algún ruido y las palabras golpearon su frágil corazón.

Eres un hijo del demonio.

¡Muere ya!

Ahí se dio cuenta que sus padres lo seguían persiguiendo y que no sería un día fácil. Guardo sus desagradables regalos debajo de la cobija y sintió a Levi moverse.

—Buenos días mi ángel – dijo el azabache besando la coronilla del castaño –

—Buenos días Levi – se volteo lo más rápido que pudo y lo beso –

—Hoy mi ángel estaré fuera en la noche – dijo tranquilamente, consintiendo al menor – El cejotas quiere hablarnos, tratare de llegar pronto.

—Gracias Levi, te esperare – contesto, tratando de no mostrar sus miedos –

Lo vio levantarse, sabía que Levi salía temprano para arreglarse y pasar los informes correspondientes. Cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia el armario, salió corriendo de la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda.

—Levi, quiero decirte algo importante – sintió como el mayor se giraba a verlo – Quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado-

Lo vio sonreír, depositar un beso en sus labios, casto, tierno, lleno de amor hacia su persona y le susurro ¨tu eres el amor de toda mi vida¨ y se fue. Las lágrimas de esos ojos extraños empezaron a brotar.

* * *

Bueno, primero pido disculpas por la demora, pase por una etapa de depresión y casi no salga de ella, y quería que fuera una parte tierna, pueden mandarme todos los tomatazos que quieran.

Me preguntaron qué papel representaba Erwin, bueno él es la mano derecha de luzbel, él tiene la capacidad de enamorar y seducir a todo el que el desee, se viste elegantemente, habla con palabras hermosas para así lograr su cometido.

Espero les gustara el nuevo cap, falta 1 más y terminamos este ¨terrorífico¨ fic jajaja okno.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	8. Chapter 8 Adiós

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina.

Sigue dedicado a las mismas y hermosas personitas, las quiero mucho XDD

* * *

Petra había entrado a la habitación sin zapatos, quería evitar que el monstruo se despertara, ella sabía que cualquier ruido lo despertaba, actualmente por la falta de los somníferos, y ahí lo vio, acurrucado en su cama, así que lentamente se acercó a la cama y dejo el pequeño empaque. Necesitaba ver a ese adefesio muerto.

Desde que lo conoció y leyó el informe había creído fielmente en lo que decían los padres, ningún hijo de Dios nacía con esa clase de ojos, sabía que ciertas personas nacían con ojos de diferentes colores, pero que esos se combinaran en los ojos y que cada ojo tuviera la posición invertida era una aberración.

Su prometido había quedado fascinado con el monstruo, quería adoptarlo cuando sus problemas emocionales fueras solucionados, pero ella lo detestaba, sabía que traería desgracia a su hermosa relación y aunque ella no pudiera quedar embarazada, podía pedir cualquier ser en la tierra, menos a esa cosa.

Después de ella dejarle claro que no quería adoptarlo, las peleas se habían incrementado y ella estaba desesperada pues sabía que el culpable era Eren y podía mejorar todo si el mocoso desaparecía de sus vidas.

Llego a la reunión matutina sin ningún remordimiento, ya que ella sabía que estaba librando al mundo de ese demonio disfrazado de niño.

—Bueno, es importante que hoy alguien este acompañando a Eren en su cita con el doctor Marco – afirmo de inmediato Mikasa, y Petra solo pudo fruncir el ceño en malestar- Sasha y yo tenemos citas de adopción así que estaremos ocupadas. ¿Historia tu podrías?

—Lo lamento Mikasa, pero tengo cita médica con el pequeño Jean – afirmo la rubia – Desde anoche esta con fiebre.

—De acuerdo, entonces Petra si no te molesta podrías ayudarnos – Pregunto Mikasa con una hermosa sonrisa –

—No tengo ningún problema, será todo un placer – sonrió, pero en su cabeza esta maquinando la mejor forma de enloquecer a Eren –

—Gracias, contamos contigo, Marco llegara a las 10 – confirmo la azabache –

Retomaron otros temas de importancia, debían arreglar ciertas habitaciones donde la humedad estaba apareciendo, comprar medicamentos y las demás empezaron a asignarse los deberes.

Petra salió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que Sasha era la encargada de llevarle el desayuno al pequeño demonio y después ella tendría todo el día, para destrozar la mente de Eren.

* * *

Sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo se sentía más que ansioso y si fuera por él quería lanzarse por la ventana de su cuarto, pero defraudaría a Mikasa, Sasha y especialmente a Levi. Además que los barrotes no le permitirían arriesgar su vida tan fácilmente. Se colocó una blusa azul cielo, unos pantalones negros, con unos tenis del mismo color del pantalón, trato de peinar sus despeinados cabellos, pero sabía que era misión imposible.

Se concentró en sus ojos reflejados en el espejo y sonrió un poco, pues recordaba las palabras de su amado y eso lo hacía más que feliz. Desde que se le había confesado, se había dedicado a enamorarlo con detalles, le llevaba todo lo que deseaba y lo que más le gustaba eran las hermosas flores que solían adornar su cuarto, amaba cuando le leía, escuchar su voz le fascinaba, sus caricias, sus miradas, sus palabras de afecto, como él se reflejaba en esos ojos grises.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y asomo su cabeza, ahí vio entrar a Sasha con su desayuno, el sonrió y salió, abrazo a la joven y recibió su delicioso desayuno, era un sándwich con carne de hamburguesa, queso y mantequilla. Le encantaba que le dieran su carne favorita en todo, así se sentía satisfecho.

—Dentro de poco tendrás que ir a ver al doctor Marco – afirmo la joven –

—Lo sé – dijo mientras pegaba otro mordisco a su comida –

—Hoy estaremos muy ocupadas, así que Petra te acompañara- dijo Sasha y Eren casi se atraganta –

—¿Pero y Mikasa? ¿Historia? – hablo con nerviosismo –

—Estamos con mucho trabajo y ella es la única que solo suele encargarse de los niños – contesto, acariciando la cabeza castaña – ella te cuidara bien.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, Eren trato de tranquilizarse, pero su cuerpo le gritaba que debía alejarse de ella. Solo pudo asentir y seguir con su delicioso desayuno que ahora le sabia horrible y solo quería vomitarlo.

Sasha salió y empezó a sujetarse con fuerza sus muñecas, lastimándolas en el proceso, ahí la vio entrar con esa sonrisa hipócrita que siempre le daba.

—Vamos, no hagas esperar al doctor, por ser un inepto y un sucio demonio – hablo con dureza y con todo el odio que pudo –

Eren solo se puso de pie y se adelantó a la mujer que en un segundo lo sujeto del cabello y lo lanzo con fuerza. Quería llorar, pero se mordió con fuerza el labio y camino en silencio, quería llamar a Levi, pero sabía que debía dejarlo trabajar y después encontrarse con su jefe.

Llego a la sala de consultas y ahí estaba su doctor con la tierna sonrisa que siempre le daba, lo saludo con la mano y lo invito a seguir, camino despacio y cerró la puerta dejando a su verdugo, mirándolo con más desprecio que antes.

Hablar con el doctor lo libraba de sus miedos, podía contarle sus pesadillas, sus miedos y el solo lo aconsejaría, le diría que debía fortalecerse y encontrar paz en todos sus recuerdos y como se lo esperaba al final fue medicado con un placebo más fuerte, quería dejarlos por Levi y demostrarle que era como ese titán que la señorita Hanji hablaba, pero cada minuto que pasaba de ese asqueroso día se volvería imposible y solo se sentía como una mariposa a la que las alas le están fallando y que al final del día morirá, por una tormenta arrasadora y voraz.

Fueron dos horas en el que se permitía hablar de lo que deseara, de reír, de pedir consejos de libros, el cual el doctor buscaba en la biblioteca y se los pasaba de inmediato, donde el miedo al exterior se perdía y solo era el en sus deseos de haber sido un niño normal, con padres y amigos que lo amaran de verdad.

—Eren, ¿te gusta alguien? – pregunto el pecoso con una sonrisa –

—Si – fue lo único que pudo articular con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas –

—¿Puedo saber el nombre? –

—Quisiera reservármelo, pero puedo asegurarle que es una persona maravillosa- soltando una sonrisa llena de amor -

—Me alegro por ti, porque puedo asegurarte que es gracias a esa persona que has logrado mejorar notablemente – afirmo el doctor, levantándose y llevando al menor a la puerta del consultorio – Cuídate mucho.

Y ahí se despidió, pero para él fue el regreso a un mundo lleno de odio y donde él era el que lo generaba.

—Te demoraste demasiado monstruo – afirmo la joven mientras lo golpeaba en la mejilla –

—Lo lamento – articulo con dificultad, mientras se sobaba su mejilla –

—Crees que tengo todo mi hermoso día, para cuidar a una criatura tan asquerosa como tú – dijo jalándolo con fuerza del brazo – El doctor debería darte una dosis de la cual no te levantaras nunca y así dejar de ver tus asquerosos ojos.

Eren tapo su rostro, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar esas palabras y dolían demasiado.

—¿Puedo ir a la biblioteca? – pregunto casi en un murmullo –

—Haz lo que quieras bestia asquerosa – y lo empujo a la entrada de dicho lugar –

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, quería alejarse de esa mujer y llorar su desdicha, fue al sitio donde se sentía en paz y ahí vio ese libro que llevaba años sin leer, el patito feo. Trato de contener las lágrimas y sintió un beso en su cabeza.

—Hola mocoso, cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en la cita? – pregunto esa voz que lo enloquecía –

—No muy bien, los antidepresivos… bueno… le… subieron la dosis – dijo refregándose los ojos, no quería llorar al frente de su amor-

—Bueno debe ser por las pesadillas, no te preocupes dentro de poco no los tomaras – afirmo, abrazándolo con fuerza –

—Te amo Levi – dijo el castaño mientras se giraba y lo besaba –

—Yo a ti mi mocoso idiota, de sonrisas adictivas y ojos de ángeles – esto lo dijo mirándolo con todo el amor que podía – ¿Que lees?

—El patito feo – afirmo, mostrándole el libro –

—Me dejarías escucharte mientras lees – pidió con dulzura y el castaño solo pudo asentir –

El azabache se recostó en las piernas del joven, el menor consentía las hebras negras y se dispuso a leer, sabia que Levi le prestaba atención, pues de vez en cuando soltaba un comentario en contra de las oraciones, para hacerlo reír. Y lo amaba, amaba cada momento que el azabache se alejaba de sus deberes y lo buscaba, porque Eren había conocido el verdadero amor de parte de un ser que se sentía satisfecho con cada grito que un niño daba, robándoselos y llevándolos a ese mundo de pesadillas.

Ambos estaban rotos, pero se complementaban a la perfección y eso lo podía afirmar, porque Levi era la cajita de cristal más hermosa que protegía ese débil corazón que el castaño poseía. Al terminar vio, como esos ojos estaban fijos en él, que no había forma de apartarlo y lo vio levantarse lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron y soltó un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad.

—Debo irme – menciono, sin separar sus labios – y tú debes ir a almorzar, digo a cenar, se nos pasó la tarde –

—Gracias por estar aquí – comento – fue agradable la tarde.

Lo vio levantarse y desaparecer, no pudo borrar su sonrisa, lo amaba demasiado. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto y la sorpresa que se llevó solo hizo que las lágrimas se derramaran.

Las flores que su amado le llevaba estaban destruida y pisoteadas, su peluche estaba completamente desarmado, su cama estaba completamente destruida, el espejo roto y una nota en la venta ¨muerte a los demonios¨ y esa mujer sentada en la mesa donde el comía.

—Traga lo que te traje demonio – dijo la mujer –

Vio su plato, había gusanos, raíces y algún bicho que él no quería reconocer. Empezó a alejarse, pero sus pies no le dieron la velocidad que se necesitaba y la mujer lo tomo de su brazo, lo lanzo sobre su cama destrozada y le empezó a introducir esa comida desagradable, la escuchaba reír con desprecio y el castaño solo podía llorar.

—Basta, por favor – imploraba el menor y ahí sintió las manos ajenas en su garganta –

—Te odio, deberías morir, tu no perteneces a este mundo – dijo soltándolo, viendo como sus manos habían quedado dibujadas en el cuello del menor –

La vio salir, sus lágrimas salían, pero no emitía un solo ruido. Su boca le dolía, su cuello lo sentía inflamado y no podía respirar con facilidad. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y se sentía miserable de nuevo.

Vio su medicación, tomo todas las pastas que pudo y se las llevó a la boca, tragándolas con agua, tomo el pequeño bisturí de la mañana y se dirigió a su baño, abrió la llave y espero a que se llenara. Entro con ropa y con tranquilidad corto sus venas verticalmente, y la sangre empezó a manar con rapidez, las dejo caer dentro de la tina y se dejó ir en un sueño del cual jamás despertaría.

—Adiós mi amado Levi, si es posible me gustaría verte en otra época, donde yo sea normal – hablo al viento, donde solo las paredes recibieron el mensaje –

* * *

Levi escuchaba las aburridas palabras de Erwin, Hanji jugaba con los papeles y hacia figuritas, cuando de un momento a otro sintió como si respiración faltaba, como su cuerpo y mente exigían buscar a Eren.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, cogió a Hanji con tanta fuerza que la hizo gritar.

—Maldita cuatro ojos – dijo esto sudando y tan despacio que asusto a su amiga – ¡busca a Eren ahora!

La mujer no pudo negarse a su pedido y de su bolsa saco su hermosa bola de cristal, movió sus manos sobre ella y dijo ¨encuentra a Eren¨, y ahí ambos lo vieron, su piel pálida, la tina roja, saliva saliendo de la boca del menor y su pecho ya casi no se movía.

—¡EREN! – grito el coco con demasiada fuerza y desapareció en las sombras –

* * *

Sé que me van a matar, pero aquí lo dejo, se alargara creo que otro cap XDD espero les gustara.

Gracias por leer, por tenerme paciencia y este es el cap de año nuevo, vida nueva XDD

Recibo todos los tomatazos que quieran; si les gusto el cap déjenme un RVW, me hacen súper felices.

Sé que el cap es triste, pero considero que se deben superar obstáculos para que la felicidad sea eterna. Tratare de tenerles el nuevo capítulo lo antes posible.

Sin más Ame las ama.


	9. Chapter 9 Amor Eterno

Los personajes son de la cruel llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.

Sigue dedicado a Ola-chan, Sora, Charly y a Xochilt Oda, por su apoyo y estar siempre ahí para mi XDD se les quiere.

Disfruten del cap final, Ame les da su corazón.

* * *

Levi entro al baño lo más rápido que pudo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su marca estaba quemando y su corazón estaba cada vez mas adolorido. Tomo a su pequeño amor en brazos, lo arropo con la toalla negra y lo abrigo con fuerzas.

Coloco su oído en el pecho del castaño y entendió que le quedaba muy poco de vida, su respiración era débil y lógicamente su corazón estaba agotado. Al ver la saliva blanca en la boca, entendió que había consumido una gran cantidad de pastillas.

—Eren, vamos Eren, abre tus bellos ojos, no te duermas – pedía el azabache, mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a aglomerarse en sus grises ojos –

Pero el joven no respondía, la desesperación en el corazón de Levi empezó a crecer, su peor miedo se estaba volviendo realidad y ahora no podía imaginarse una vida sin su bello amor. Salió y se sentó en esa mesa donde muchas veces él le compartió de sus alimentos, donde le sonreía y de vez en cuando se robaban pequeños besos. Llevo una muñeca a su boca y empezó con su lengua lamer las heridas, pero estas estaban muy maltratadas, la piel estaba muy suave y ahí abrió esos hermosos ojos.

—Eren, amor… por… favor… resiste pensare en … algo – pedía, mientras su voz se quebraba –

Vio como esas manitas se levantaban y se dirigían a sus mejillas y las acariciaba con cariño, sus lágrimas se desbordaron cuando dejaron de hacer la acción, y pego su frente al vientre del menor.

—¡ERENNNN! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y todo el orfanato se sumió en una oscuridad total –

—Levi, te amare siempre – dijo el castaño en un susurro –

El coco escuchaba los latidos cada vez más débiles y ahí la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo identificar a la azabache que lo cuidaba con esmero.

—¿Que le has hecho a Eren? – pregunto Mikasa, corriendo a salvar al menor, pero un poder que jamás había sentido la detuvo –

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más o te reventare en este momento – amenazo y la azabache vio las lágrimas en esos ojos que habían perdido la vida – Nadie toca a Eren más que yo.

El cuerpo de la mujer empezó a temblar, quería salir de la habitación, pero sus piernas no se movían, unos golpes en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos y como si fuera magia la ventana se abrió.

Hanji entro, coloco su escoba en la ventana y se arrodillo frente a Levi.

—Déjame verlo – pidió con una mirada triste en sus ojos –

—¿Podrás salvarlo? – pidió el coco, con sus ojos puestos en su amado –

—Hare lo que pueda –

Y ambas mujeres se sorprendieron, al ver tal acción, la bruja porque no espero que su amigo le entregara a su amado y la azabache de ver el terrible estado del pequeño.

Hanji metió de inmediato su dedo al interior de la boca del menor, lo movía con fuerza.

—Trae un balde o la caneca, tenemos que hacerlo vomitar – pido la mujer –

Levi corrió al baño y llevo la caneca del baño, vio a la bruja con la mano en la boca de su ángel y oprimiendo con fuerza el vientre. Percibió como su niño se giraba y de inmediato empezaba a vomitar. Vieron parte de los medicamentos y un montón de cosas extrañas salir de su estómago.

—Que mierda es todo eso – exigió el coco con tanta rabia que asusto a las mujeres –

—No lo sé Levisito, pero creo que no debe ser algo apto para el estómago – explico la mujer, oprimiendo con más fuerza el vientre –

Levi fue por agua, y se lo paso a la bruja, ella empezó a verterla en la boca del menor, Hanji trataba de sanar las heridas con sus ungüentos, pero la piel estaba extremadamente abierta, pues el agua había cumplido con su función. Un suspiro apareció de la boca del castaño y Levi se acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Erencito – hablo Hanji – dime ¿te sientes mejor?

Pero todos sabían que era una estúpida pregunta, pues la sangre no dejaba de salir; lo vieron negar y de inmediato volteo a ver al azabache.

—Ángel mío, ¿dime que paso? – Levi exigió, besando las manos caramelo –

—Yo… lo… la…lamento, pero … Petra, ella dijo que no merecía vivir – cuando levanto la cabeza, vieron las manos pintadas en el cuello – No quiero seguir viviendo así, pero Levi, quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mí mismo.

Y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, Hanji trataba de despertarlo, pero el joven ya casi no reaccionaba.

Mikasa empezó a llorar, pensó que Petra había dejado ese estúpido miedo por el menor y se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento Eren, debí quedarme contigo – y callo de rodillas mientras lloraba –

—Tu mocosa idiota – hablo Levi, parándose al frente de la azabache – Lleva a todos al campo de rosas, menos a esa mujer.

Mikasa dejo de sentir el peso en el cuerpo, se acercó a Eren y le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación.

Mientras esperaban, Erwin apareció, vio la rabia de su amigo y la desesperación en la mujer, detallo el estado del menor y su usual sonrisa no estaba en los labios. Lo vio muy mal y sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

Levi, se percató que todos estaban en el jardín y Mikasa solo asentía. Saco de las sombras su máscara de calabaza, las ropas y los ojos estaban con más fuego de costumbre. Salió del cuarto y fue en busca de la infeliz.

Su ira, hacía temblar los muebles, las puertas se abrían y cerraban y ahí sintió el miedo de la mujer en la biblioteca. Mikasa la había dejado encerrada y se lo agradecía. Golpeo con fuerza la gran puerta, escucho los gritos en el interior y sintió esa satisfacción, pero esta vez era mayor porque estaba dañando emocionalmente a la mujer que arrincono a su amado y lo llevo al suicidio.

La puerta después de un golpe con toda su fuerza se abrió de par en par, soltando polvo en la acción, ahí estaba contra el suelo, temblando como una hoja a punto de caer del árbol, sus pasos resonaron con fuerza, estiro sus manos huesudas y de un solo movimiento los libros empezaron a caer sobre la mujer, los gritos se escuchaban con más fuerza.

—Eres un desperdicio – hablo el coco con ira en su voz – no sé cómo no te encontré cuando eras una mocosa.

—Por favor, perdóneme, yo no he hecho nada malo – dijo la mujer, limpiándose un hilo de sangre que caía de su cabeza –

Al escuchar eso, el coco se enfureció mas, así que tomo el libro que su amor le había leído hacia unas horas y lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que golpeo uno de los ojos, explotándolo dentro de su cuenca. El grito fue descomunal, pero las sombras danzaban de euforia.

—Eres una desgraciada, hija de puta mentirosa – afirmo el coco – Por lo menos dime que le diste de comer a Eren.

Vio como la mujer se tensó, ahora su cuerpo era solo un espasmo de agonía, pero no se dignó a contestar, así que en un movimiento el coco la tomo de su garganta y la levanto.

—Habla, asquerosa perra del infierno – exigió el coco –

—Ese mocoso solo debe alimentarse de las cosas que hay en el infierno, así que le di gusanos, escarabajos, cucarachas y …

El coco apretó con más fuerza la garganta y el fuego en sus ojos se acrecentó.

—¿Y quien dice que en el infierno se alimentan de eso? – pregunto con más deseo de matarla – Haz dañado a mi hermoso ángel, ahora pagaras tu osadía y vivirás comiendo las sobras de nuestro jefe, caminaras en cuatro patas, todo el que desee cogerte lo hará, serás la perra de todos en el reino de los sustos.

Y después de ver la cara de susto, la dejo inconsciente, empezó a arrastrarla hasta el cuarto de su amado. La mujer seguía con vida, pues no podía matarla, ya que haría que su maldición se cumpliera y que ella lo viviera en carne propia. La lanzo a las piernas de su jefe, se quitó su traje y se arrodillo frente a su amor, que respiraba con más dificultad que antes.

—Esta idiota tiene una maldición – informó, mientras besaba las muñecas de su ángel – te la regalo.

—Pero que delicioso regalo amigo, pero sabes amo a mi oso gigante, aun así, dejare que la usen como deseen – hablo el rubio y la envió a su reino de sustos, donde el sufrimiento la aguardaba –

—Levi – hablo Hanji y se sentía la angustia en su voz- Eren no durara mucho más, su cuerpo está en su límite.

El coco miro a su jefe, sabía que si no tenía el permiso de él sería imposible salvarlo.

—Debes hablar con sus cuidadoras, por mí no hay problema – dijo Erwin, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –

El azabache asintió, tomo a aquel que inicialmente era un perfecto muñeco sin emociones, que se convirtió en su obsesión y que ahora era el amor de su eterna existencia. Lo arropo con cuidado y salió, sabía dónde encontrar a esas mujeres y no dudaría un solo segundo, su amor estaba a punto de dar su último suspiro.

Camino lo más que pudo, sabía que las sombras no se irían de ahí, pues su ira, odio y dolor las generaban, así que se le facilitaba moverse por todos lados y al salir ahí las vio, la peli negra lloraba desconsoladamente y la mujer que comía más que Eren trataba de consolarla, mientras sus lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas.

Mikasa y Sasha corrieron al encuentro, pero al ver la palidez del menor se detuvieron, sus manos temblaban y sus lágrimas habían incrementado.

—Quiero salvar a Eren de este cruel destino – dijo Levi con la poca paciencia que le quedaba – Amo a este mocoso y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, para que su alma no se quede en este asqueroso lugar, recordando una y otra vez sus últimos minutos.

—¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sasha, aunque su voz estaba temblorosa, no permitió que la voz se le quebrara –

—Soy aquel que en las noches aparece, soy el que castiga a los niños que no obedecen a sus padres y se esconden debajo de sus cobijas a jugar, soy el que aparece debajo de la cama y te llama en un susurro, soy el que aparece dentro del armario con ojos de fuego y manos cadavéricas, soy el que en las calles se roba a los niños desobedientes, soy al que los padres llaman el coco – explico, viendo la cara de asombro de todos los presentes- Pero para Eren y solo para el soy Levi, el que lo cuida en las noches, quien lo protege desde las sombras del día, soy el que más lo ama.

Vio como un hombre con muchas pecas se acercaba a ellas y las trataba de tranquilizar, después con una amable sonrisa hablo.

—Eres el mismo Levi, ¿del que Eren suele hablarme? – pregunto el joven con una dulce sonrisa –

—Me imagino que si – respondió –

—¿Me dices que este monstruo es del que Eren habla con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que gracias a él, es que empezó a hablar más, a sonreír y a mostrar sus ojos? – hablo Sasha con fuerza y desesperación –

—Pues así no lo quieras mocosa, es verdad, Eren es el ángel que dio luz a mi vida, lo ame desde que vi sus ojos y ahora lo que importa, si ustedes no lo quieren muerto permítanme llevármelo, lo cuidare mejor que cualquier ser sobre la faz de la tierra.

Las mujeres se miraron, miraron a sus compañeras y al doctor que solo pudo asentir, sin poder decir palabras aprobaron el pedido y sin dudas el que ellas conocieron como el coco desapareció, junto al castaño.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo extremadamente pesado, le costaba mover sus muñecas y apreciaba ese malestar en la garganta, como si se hubiera tragado un pan sin masticar, abrió sus ojos y se sintió perdido, no recordaba que su cuarto tuviera ese techo y menos el de un hospital, era color crema, el olor era a rosas recién cortadas, la cama era más cómoda y al girar un poco su cabeza vio a su peluche titán completamente reparado.

Fue a hablar, pero el dolor no se lo permitió, así que con dificultad llevo sus manos a la garganta y sintió las vendas, de inmediato recordó todo lo sucedido, la angustia lo hizo gritar sin importarle el dolor y en su desesperación, sintió como unos fuertes brazos, completamente descubiertos, lo guiaban a su pecho, al sentir el aroma se dio cuenta que era Levi.

—No grites mocoso, llevamos 3 días curándote y sin descanso – explico, consintiendo suavemente la cabeza castaña –

—¿No se supone que no debes estar desnudo? – pregunto, notando su voz carrasposa –

—En tu mundo me moriría, pues no estoy acostumbrado a su ambiente, pero si estoy en mi casa y en mi cama, puedo estar como desee – explico, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, notando la duda en los ojos contrarios – Mocoso, ahora eres parte de este mundo, te cuidare siempre.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, abrazo con fuerza al azabache, pues ahora podía estar siempre a su lado, sintió las caricias llenas de amor y al levantarse lo detallo como siempre había querido, sus pestañas y cabello eran negros como la noche, su piel era más blanca de lo que había podido ver, sus ojos eran de un gris más intenso, con esos punticos azules que le encantaban, sus labios y nariz eran muy finos, sus manos estaban bien cuidadas, y esa media sonrisa era más bella.

—No la volveré a ver, ¿verdad? – pregunto, y el azabache sabía a quien se refería –

—La verás, pero ahora eres un ser superior a ella, porque mi sangre corre en tus venas y digamos que mis poderes empezaran a crecer en ti – explico con tranquilidad y besando sus muñecas – Somos uno solo ahora en sangre, alma y…

—Pero no somos uno solo en cuerpo – dijo el castaño sentándose sobre el vientre del mayor – Te quiero solo para mí, quiero dejarte marcas, así cuando salgas sabrán que ya tienes dueño.

Lo vio sonreír y esas manos agiles se estaban introduciendo en su camisa, las manos eran frías, pero se sentían agradables al tacto, el cuerpo del mayo empezó a levantarse, pero sus labios seguían esa línea del ombligo a su cuello, los dedos jugaban con sus pezones, soltó un suspiro y Levi lo empezó a besar con fuerza, sus lenguas empezaron una batalla, el azabache succionaba su lengua, sus labios.

Las manos del mayor empezaron a masajear su trasero, sentía la necesidad de Levi en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada suspiro, el menor empezó a acariciar el abdomen del contrario, acariciaba cada parte que alcanzaba y sus labios estaban pegados al cuello de Levi, dejaba marcas cada vez que podía, amaba el aroma que salía del cuerpo del azabache y se sentía intoxicado cada vez que lo abrazaba o lo besaba.

Empezó a sentir en su entrepierna como el pene de Levi, se endurecía y exigía salir, lentamente se alejó y sus manos empezaron a alejar la sudadera que tenía puesta el mayor, empezó a masturbar el glande y vio la mirada pervertida que su amado le daba. Se giró lentamente y llevo su fina lengua a la punta del mayor, lo saboreo con la tranquilidad que poseía y ahí sintió la lengua del mayor estimulando su ano, sabia por todo lo que había leído, que Levi no quería hacerle sentir dolor, así que aguataría la forma de dilatarlo del mayor.

Mientras él se distraía con el enorme pene de Levi, sentía como un dedo hizo intromisión, soltó un jadeo, pero era incomoda al principio, después fue una sensación de placer, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la erección, luego el segundo dedo y sin hacerse esperar el tercero.

Se sentía fantástico en su interior, Levi lo trataba con cuidado y hacia los movimientos tan agradables, tan sensuales que su mente estaba empezando a quedar en blanco; en su interior sabía que dejaría de crecer, de avanzar en edad, pues estar en las sombras tenías que pagar un precio por la inmortalidad y eso era debido a que él no había nacido en ese lugar, así que entregarse a Levi, lo hacía feliz.

Las manos del mayor abandonaron su interior, se sintió incompleto, pero fue levantado y ubicado sobre la entrepierna del azabache.

—Trata de relajarte – pidió, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en ese sonrojo y el sudor que adornaba el rostro de Levi, así que asintió y unió sus labios con mucha necesidad y amor –

Sintió como lentamente el pene de Levi ingresaba, una corriente llena de placer recorrió su columna y el resto de su cuerpo, sentía como si se fuera a partir, pero era la mejor sensación en años que había sentido, porque este dolor estaba lleno del amor que ambos sentían, mientras que los otros estaban llenos de odio y desprecio; cuando sintió que la extensión de Levi ya estaba en su totalidad dentro de él se permitió soltar un suspiro.

—Levi… Levi… yo te amo demasiado – hablo con dificultad, pues quería expresar sus sentimientos en su totalidad – si tú me dejas, yo moriría, pues me enseñaste el amor y el placer que conlleva estar juntos, eres el amor de mi vida.

—Mocoso, nunca te dejaría, cambiaste mi mundo desde que te vi esa noche, tus ojos me cautivaron, cuando me ignorabas yo te amaba, cuando llorabas yo sufría, cuando reías mi vida se llenaba de colores, tu eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz – dijo mientras daba una estocada y Eren empezaba a gemir –

Las uñas del menor empezaron a dejar marcas en la blanca espalda, sus gemidos y los sonidos obscenos hacían una canción, en la que ellos demostraban su amor y juramento de estar por la eternidad juntos.

Levi golpeo la próstata del castaño, estimulándola con mas ahínco y deseando escuchar por más tiempo esos gemidos.

—Más Levi, por favor – pedía el castaño, mientras sus dientes dejaban una marca de mordida en el cuello –

El mayor no contesto, siguió estimulando cada parte sensible, sus pezones, su erección y alimentándose del aliento de Eren con los besos que se daban. Sintió como su espalda se curvaba y sin necesidad de decirlo el semen de ambos salió, el de Levi en el interior del castaño marcándolo como suyo y el de Eren sobre ambos vientres.

Levi, aun sin salir del castaño, lo alzo y lo llevo a la bañera, pero ese acto solo hizo que ambos se sintieran excitados de nuevo y otra ronda se hizo presente.

Cuando el acto hubo finalizado, limpiarse era de vital importancia y más para Eren que debían seguir cuidando sus heridas. Retiro las vendas y seco el cuerpo con mucho cuidado, aplico los ungüentos que la bruja de Hanji le había dejado y volvió a colocar la gasa y vendas como antes.

—Si seguimos cuidante así, sanaras pronto – explico Levi, colocándole de nuevo la pijama de titanes –

—Dejare de crecer, ¿verdad? – pregunto el castaño, pero la sonrisa nunca desaprecio –

—No – contesto Levi de inmediato –

—Pero según lo que leí, hay que …

—Tu caso es diferente, te traje antes de morir y puse mi sangre en ti, hice el juramento ante nuestro jefe de amarte por toda la eternidad, de enseñarte y guiarte con nuestros poderes y que, a futuro, cuando decidas serás mi esposo – explico, mientras se secaba y colocaba un pantalón de sudadera negra –

Empezó a llorar de la felicidad, no podía creer que Levi hiciera todo eso y por él, sintió las manos limpiar sus mejillas y al levantar su rostro los brazos del azabache estaban estirados en su dirección, corrió y se dejó alzar.

—Si quiero casarme contigo, mi amado coco – afirmo el castaño mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla contraria –

—Pues que así sea, mi amado ángel – respondió, mientras acariciaba la cabellera castaña –

* * *

Los años fueron pasando para el dúo, cada vez que Eren veía a Petra le pisaba las manos, no podía negar que después de tantos años aun la odiaba, pero estar al lado de Levi, había hecho que toda su vida fuera feliz.

Les encantaba salir a asustar, pues el coco no había tenido tanta fama como ahora, pues si antes Levi era increíble y los números de sustos aumentaba, con Eren estaban imparables. Pues Levi, aunque sabia usar las pesadillas, nunca perfecciono ese lado y se había dedicado a las sombras, pero Eren se encargaba de entrar en los sueños de los niños y de los adultos y al despertarse veían al coco.

Ambos llevaban una argolla de oro puro, pero Levi tenia las alas de Eren adornando el anillo y Eren las de Levi, eran felices y lo seguirán siendo por toda la eternidad.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les gustara y si de pura casualidad quieren un extra háganmelo saber y denme ideas de que les gustaría que apareciera XDD

Esta vez intente hacer la parte de ellos juntos contado por Eren, fue difícil ya que siempre lo narro con Levi, siendo el mas sensual y sucio jajaja okno pero era importante ya que quería mostrar lo que Eren estaba sintiendo.

Sé que nunca contesto los RVW, pero quiero que sepan que los leo y los guardo en mi correo, pues me hace feliz saber que les gustan mis historias, sin su apoyo, hace mucho había dejado de escribir.

Tengan un feliz comienzo de año y sin más Ame las ama.


End file.
